Starting Again
by KateB-fan
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si luego de la despedida en el hospital en "Rise", Kate no hubiese llamado a Rick nunca más, y él se hubiese ido a vivir a otra ciudad? ¿Y qué pasaría, si luego de dos años, Rick volviera a presentar su último libro de Nikki Heat y se encontraran? Suena raro, pero denle una oportunidad, prometo no defraudarlos! Capítulo 25!
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de que me digan nada, voy a seguir con mis otras tres historias, dos de las cuales terminaré pronto, así que como conmigo, todavía hay locura para rato, les presento esta nueva historia. Espero que le den una oportunidad como a las otras, al principio será un poco triste, por la situación, pero no se preocupen, ustedes me conocen, saben a donde se dirige todo esto. Disfruten! **

**Starting again**

Kate se desperezó y tomó del diario. Josh se había ido temprano. Las cosas no estaban muy bien entre ellos. En realidad, sacando algunos pocos momentos, ellos no habían estado _nunca_ del todo bien…

Pero al menos no estaba tan sola, tenía alguien de vez en cuando para poder pasar las noches y sabía que Josh era una buena persona…

Aunque Lanie le enfermara la cabeza cada vez que tenía oportunidad… repitiéndole hasta el cansancio que haberse ido a vivir con él era la peor decisión que hubiese podido tomar…

Casi sin prestar atención, comenzó a hojear el diario. Le había pedido a Gates la mañana libre… había tenido un caso complicado que la había tenido ocupada hasta la madrugada el día anterior, y aprovechando su buena racha en la relación con ella, había hecho abuso de su excelente performance en la resolución de los casos para conseguir tiempo libre…

Leyó brevemente algunas noticias de política y economía y pasó de largo las páginas de espectáculos. Sin embargo, cuando casi terminaba, algo llamó su atención.

Su corazón se aceleró brevemente y cuando volvió a la página anterior, vio una foto de Rick sonriente, en una presentación de su último libro, el último de la saga de Nikki Heat "Heat is over". Como para que a ella no le quedaran dudas de que todo había terminado… en el libro, por supuesto… porque entre ellos ni siquiera había comenzado…

Sintió un dolor profundo… hacía casi dos años que no lo veía… por supuesto se enteraba de cómo estaba, cada tanto hablaba con Javi o con Kevin… pero ellos no le contaban mucho… como así tampoco, le contaban mucho de ella a él… sus compañeros solo mantenían una relación de amistad con él… pero lejana…

La última novedad que Kate había tenido es que él vivía en la costa oeste… en San Francisco. Alexis había mudado sus estudios allí y Martha había abierto su propio estudio…

Kate cerró los ojos un momento y escuchó sus palabras, una de las últimas veces que lo había visto… cuando había recibido el tiro en el pecho… cuando él la sostuvo y le declaró su amor, mientras ella agonizaba…

Pero con Castle, la posible historia estaba cerrada hacía tiempo… ella ahora tenía una nueva vida. Y tampoco era feliz…

Y es que después de todo, ella no podía pedir que él siguiera quedándose si no lo había llamado durante largo tiempo… aunque él no supiera que solo se trataba de su terror de equivocarse y perderlo… sí, perderlo… y al final, de todos modos, lo había perdido…

Kate acarició suavemente la foto, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo, sus sentimientos por él estaban intactos… y sacudió la cabeza cuando algunas lágrimas aparecieron sin que las pudiera reprimir.

Leyó al pie de la foto que Rick vendría a New York para promocionar su último libro y no pudo evitar el deseo de presentarse frente a él y decirle algo, cualquier cosa, con tal de volver a verlo… aunque él quizás, se hubiese olvidado de ella o estuviera enojado…

Cerró los ojos y trató de evocar sus rasgos, su forma de hablar… su perfume… la cantidad de veces que había fantaseado con abrazarlo, con apoyar su nariz en la curva de su cuello y aspirar su aroma…

Tenía que verlo… tenía que volver a encontrar su mirada… y tenía que ver qué le pasaba a él con ella… quería estar segura de que nada había cambiado…

* * *

Cuando fue a trabajar luego del mediodía, todo el mundo en la comisaría hablaba de él y de que si tenían suerte, pasaría a saludarlos.

Kate supo que él no haría tal cosa, ellos nunca se habían despedido oficialmente y él no era de los que forzaban las situaciones… No… si alguien tenía que tomar la iniciativa de acercarse, tenía que ser ella…

Esa noche estuvo sola, Josh estaba de guardia y se sintió agradecida. Cada vez que tenía su mente puesta en algo relacionado con Rick, Kate sentía que lo engañaba y eso no era fácil de digerir para ella, aunque solo fueran fantasías…

Elaboró su plan para poder ir a verlo y se dedicó a una práctica que hacía mucho tiempo no se permitía disfrutar.

Llenó su tina de agua, sales y espuma, se sirvió una copa de vino, encendió velas y se sumergió en el agua tibia con uno de sus libros favoritos de Nikki Heat… así sentía que no lo extrañaba tanto…

* * *

Y el sábado llegó y ella se las rebuscó para poder liberarse de Josh una vez más, e ir a ver la presentación del libro de Rick…

Se mezcló entre el público, lo cual no fue difícil, el auditorio estaba lleno. Rick salió y saludó a todos, estaba igual que siempre… solo le notó algunas canas a los costados de las orejas, pero había bajado de peso y se veía increíblemente atractivo, como siempre…

Él pareció buscarla todo el tiempo, o por lo menos eso es lo que sintió ella…

La conferencia terminó, él prometió volver en unos días para firmar los libros y luego de un gran aplauso y algunas preguntas que contestó a las fans, se excusó y se retiró.

Kate utilizó sus contactos para averiguar dónde estaba parando y lo pescó saliendo por la puerta lateral del salón de conferencias para evitar que lo molestasen con flashes…

Sus ojos lo acariciaron a lo lejos. Conversaba con un hombre joven que seguramente era su agente, le daba instrucciones… Kate se acercó despacio…

-Diles que hoy no… realmente estoy cansado… manéjalo, quiero tener un par de horas de tranquilidad, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en la ciudad… quiero relajarme…- dijo y el joven asintió y se subió a un taxi que pasaba.

-¿Necesitas un guía para que te muestre lo que te has perdido en este tiempo?- dijo Kate en voz alta, estaba solo a unos metros de él.

Rick se quedó petrificado sin atreverse a girar para mirarla. Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta, esperó que él no estuviese tan enojado con ella.

Kate siguió caminando hasta que estuvo a pocos pasos de él. Rick giró suavemente y sus ojos se encontraron…

Kate sonrió, emocionada y Rick también lo hizo. Estaba sorprendido. De todas las cosas que pensó que podrían pasar, esta sí había sido una sorpresa…

-¿Acaso hubo algún homicidio en la zona?- dijo y sonrió.

-No… no estoy trabajando ahora… solo vine a ver a alguien que hacía siglos no veía…- dijo con una sonrisa que no podía borrarse con nada.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le dijo él, ahora era su turno de intentar tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Bien… mejor…- dijo ella y desvió la mirada hacia abajo- Rick… yo… siento todo lo que pasó… de verdad fue un momento feo en mi vida…- sintió que sus labios temblaban.

-No te preocupes- dijo él tratando de ocultar el dolor que le causaba el recuerdo- tengo que admitir que al principio me enojé bastante… pero luego entendí… la verdad es que una etapa había terminado para nosotros… y fue mejor así…- dijo con los ojos algo brillosos por las lágrimas que no salían.

-¿Lo fue?- preguntó ella y desvió la mirada otra vez.

-Creo que sí… fue la forma de poder desconectarnos y seguir adelante…

-Puede ser…- dijo ella.

-Me alegra haberte visto, Kate… siempre es un placer verte…- dijo él y ella sintió algo de distancia.

-No pude evitarlo, cuando me enteré que venías…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Me alegra que lo hicieras… creo que yo no te habría buscado…

-Lo sé… y me preguntaba… ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café?

-¿Te parece?- preguntó él algo dubitativo.

-Si no estás muy ocupado…- insistió ella e hizo algo que él había extrañado profundamente, se mordió el labio, insegura.

-No… no estoy ocupado…- dijo y extendió su brazo para que ella se lo tomara.

Caminaron en silencio por la calle, estaba oscuro, pero se veía bien.

-¿Estás con tu auto?- le preguntó él mirándola brevemente.

Kate asintió y lo condujo hasta su auto. Cuando se subieron y ella lo puso en marcha, suspiró. Por un momento deseó que el tiempo no hubiese pasado. También deseó no haberse animado a ir a buscarlo. ¿Y ahora, qué?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Les adelanto que ya tengo escritos algunos capítulos, así que esto sigue. Espero comentarios! Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El viaje fue silencioso, Rick no dijo mucho, solo comentó sobre algunos lugares que habían cambiado desde que él se había ido y Kate lo puso al tanto de algunas novedades…

Terminaron yendo a Remy's, hacía siglos que ella no iba, y no recordaba haberlo hecho desde que él se había ido…

Kate abrió la boca y se extrañó cuando Rick pidió por ambos. Dos hamburguesas con queso extra, un batido de frutilla para ella y uno de chocolate para él… sin duda, él la recordaba…

Esperaron un momento mientras les traían la comida y hablaron de todo un poco.

-Cuéntame de tu vida…- dijo ella tratando de distenderse cuando les trajeron la comida.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me ha ido bien… terminé dos libros desde que dejamos de vernos… recuerdo que en ese tiempo acababa de lanzar "Heat rises"

-Los leí… - dijo y se sonrojó.

-¿Te gustaron?

-Mucho…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos un momento.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno… digamos que estoy bien… la capitán Gates no es Montgomery, pero estamos intentándolo… y supongo que nos irá bien…

-Me alegra… no me hubiese gustado que dejaras tu carrera…

-Creo que la terapia me ayudó en eso…- dijo ella y se puso seria- me costó encontrar el rumbo… había días en que no quería salir a la calle… tenía miedo…

-Lo siento…- dijo y apoyó su mano en la de ella.

Kate suspiró cuando sintió el calor de su mano en la de ella.

-Pero ya estoy mejor- trató de sonreír- ya me recuperé física y mentalmente…

-No sabes la alegría que me causa escuchar eso…- dijo Rick y apretó su mano.

-La verdad… nunca pensé que diría esto… pero… te extrañé… no sabes cuánto…- dijo y volvió a morderse el labio, y lo sorprendió mirándola, sin inhibirse.

-Bueno… yo también lo hice… pero como te dije antes, lo que pasó, tenía que pasar… dime… ¿cómo está Josh?- dijo y sintió otra vez un nudo en la garganta.

-Bien… digamos que hemos estado mejor… él es bueno conmigo… y estuvo todo este tiempo, ayudándome a mejorar…

-Resultó bueno el doctor motociclista…-dijo Rick con algo de rencor.

-Es bueno… pero supongo que sigo con él por inercia… Lanie se la pasa diciéndome que lo que tenemos no es una pareja, sino un contrato… dice que lo uso para no sentirme sola…

-¿Y eso es cierto?

-Quizás… a esta altura no lo sé, Rick… ¿qué hay de ti? Me refiero al amor…

-Bueno, tú sabes… nunca me falta compañía… pero no he tenido una pareja estable… a veces creo que se me pasó el momento…

-¿Alguna vez lo tuviste?- dijo ella en broma y él la miró fijamente, como si realmente se preguntara si ella había comprendido.

-Sí… pero se me pasó…- dijo con tristeza.

Kate se quedó en silencio, de pronto la comida se tornó importante, sobre todo para sobrellevar la incomodidad. Ella sabía a lo que él se refería… y él también sabía que ella había entendido.

Y cuando la comida se terminó el silencio se mantuvo mientras terminaban sus batidos.

Kate sonrió cuando vio que él tenía manchada la comisura de los labios con chocolate.

-¿Qué? - dijo él y se contagió de su sonrisa.

-Tienes chocolate…- dijo y extendió su mano y con su dedo limpió la mancha.

Rick la miró con intensidad. El contacto había sido poco. Él le había dado su brazo para ir al auto y luego habían reunido sus manos hacía un rato. Pero este suave roce de su dedo había sido eléctrico.

Kate miró sus labios un momento y luego lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Te quedarás unos días?- le preguntó.

-Depende…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¿Depende?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-San Francisco es un hermoso lugar, pero extraño New York con todo el corazón… extraño mis cosas, mi vida aquí… así que, depende de las ganas que tenga de quedarme…- dijo y sonrió.

-Entonces haré lo posible…- dijo Kate y sonrió cuando él ladeó la cabeza y achicó los ojos, tratando de comprender.

-¿Tú harás lo posible?- preguntó.

-Para que te quedes…- dijo y aspiró hondo.

-¿Tú harás lo posible?- volvió a preguntar.

-No dejaré que vuelvas a irte, Rick…- dijo y Rick sonrió al principio, pensando que se trataba de una broma, pero luego, al ver la mirada de ella, se tensó un poco.

-Kate…- dijo él y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, no quería hacerse ilusiones porque la mirada de Kate expresaba demasiadas emociones.

-Sé que sonará raro, incluso después de tanto tiempo, pero te necesito… y te haré difícil que vuelvas a irte… aún cuando fui yo la culpable de que te hayas ido en primera instancia…

-Kate… esto sería volver hacia atrás… no sé si sería bueno…- le dijo con cautela.

-Tú déjalo en mis manos…- dijo ella y sonrió, apoyando su mano sobre la de él.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijo él y llamó la camarera para pagarle la cuenta.

* * *

Salieron del Remy's y ella volvió a tomarlo del brazo.

-¿Dónde te hospedas?

-En el "Four Seasons"

-¿Qué pasó con el loft?

-Lo dejé alquilado… el contrato termina en un par de meses…

-Podrías volver a tu casa entonces…

-Kate… nunca dije que volvería a la ciudad…

-Dijiste que extrañabas… para mí es suficiente, vamos… te llevaré al hotel…

Rick la miró de costado y quiso comprender el alcance de las palabras de ella. ¿Estaba equivocado si pensaba que Kate estaba dispuesta a todo por recuperarlo? Fuera lo que fuera, él no quería ilusionarse, el dolor que le había causado el distanciamiento de ella había sido muy grande.

Kate lo puso al tanto de algunos temas de su trabajo y cuando llegaron, Rick se sorprendió cuando ella se bajó del auto y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Me alegra haberte encontrado…- le dijo y Kate sonrió.

-A mí también…- dijo ella y extrajo de su bolsillo una tarjeta- aquí tienes mi número de teléfono… lo cambié hace un tiempo… una larga historia…

-Gracias…- dijo y tomó la tarjeta.

-¿Puedo llamarte?

-Por supuesto… eres mi guía aquí en New York…

-Me gusta la idea…- sonrió ella.

-Bien… otra vez… me alegra haberte visto…

Kate sonrió y lo miró un momento, como indecisa. Él le sostuvo la mirada un momento y cuando iba a irse, Kate se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El aroma a cerezas de su cabello inundó sus sentidos. Todo parecía estar igual, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado. Rick quiso que el mundo se detuviera en ese instante. Pero eso era imposible. La apretó contra su cuerpo durante un rato bastante largo y luego, cuando sintió los labios de ella en su cuello, respetuosamente, sus latidos eran tan fuertes que pensó que le daría un ataque.

Cuando la separó un poco, Kate tenía los ojos cerrados. La miró con ternura. Era increíble que, a pesar de saber que sus sentimientos por ella continuaban, él pensó que tenía todo controlado, y no era así… seguía sintiendo por ella exactamente lo mismo de siempre…

Kate abrió los ojos y sonrió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y antes de girar sobre sus talones para irse, volvió a hablarle.

-No volverás a irte Rick…- le dijo y él no pudo evitar sonreír ante la promesa.

Kate caminó hacia su auto y lo saludó antes de arrancar. Mientras conducía, intentó normalizar su respiración y pensó que no dejaría pasar mucho tiempo antes de llamarlo.

No permitiría que él se fuera… ya no más…

* * *

**Espero no haberlos defraudado... estos días han sido difíciles, así que gracias por los mensajes de aliento... quiero pensar que estoy un poco mejor... y trabajando en el oneshot de "Scared to death". Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Estuve corta de tiempo estos días, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia! Gracias por la paciencia! **

**Capítulo 3**

-No me iré contigo de viaje, Josh… olvídalo…- dijo Kate con resolución ese mismo día a la madrugada.

-Pero… ¿por qué no? Sería algo romántico… intentaríamos limar nuestras diferencias, Kate…

-Es que… Josh… yo de verdad te quiero… pero en este momento, no quiero ni puedo irme a ningún lado…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… creo que nosotros llegamos a un punto sin retorno… y la verdad es que no vale la pena intentar nada…

-Pero… yo pensé que tú querías seguir conmigo…

-Josh… estamos acostumbrados a estar juntos… tenemos buena química, pero la verdad, yo creo que si llegamos hasta aquí, fue por inercia…

-¿Qué pasa, Kate?

-Pasa que me di cuenta que mi corazón está en otro lado…

-En… San Francisco, ¿verdad?- dijo Josh con un suspiro.

-Josh…

-Dijiste que él se había ido y que lo olvidarías…

-Pero no pude…- dijo Kate con pena.

-En algún momento pensé que lo habías hecho… o que al menos lo intentabas…

-La realidad es que pensé que tenía todo bajo control… pero lo vi, está aquí en la ciudad… y fue como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado… y yo no quiero mentirte… te quiero… pero no estoy enamorada de ti…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Kate comprendió cómo era que había estado con Josh tanto tiempo… en realidad era un buen tipo. Y por supuesto, con todo el dolor del mundo, se había hecho a un lado para dejarla en libertad…

Era domingo por la tarde y sentía que caminaba por las paredes por la ansiedad, necesitaba verlo… no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en él…

Y cuando se debatía entre tomar el celular e inventar una excusa, escuchó el teléfono. Su respiración se entrecortó cuando vio la fotografía de él, sonriente y su nombre…

-Beckett…- dijo con suavidad, no quería que se le notara el nerviosismo.

-Hey…- dijo él y ella sintió que el corazón se le hinchaba de ternura- ¿estabas ocupada?

-No, no… para nada…

-Bien… porque estoy intentando encontrar una excusa para ir a verte y no se cuál…- dijo y se quedó esperando la reacción de ella.

-¿Necesitas una excusa…?

-¿Puedo ir?

-Te espero…- dijo ella y cortó.

Kate corrió a su habitación y se cambió. Quería verse bien para él.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, él tocó el timbre de su casa. Cuando Kate abrió, se miraron ambos de arriba hacia abajo y sonrieron con timidez.

-¿De verdad no estabas ocupada?- dijo y ella se hizo a un costado para dejarlo pasar.

-Es domingo… ¿qué se supone que podría mantenerme ocupada?

-No lo sé… ya no recuerdo cuales eran tus actividades…

-Bueno… nada… los domingos descanso…- dijo y se desperezó, dándole la posibilidad de admirar su cuerpo a través de la ancha remera de hilo con el hombro al descubierto que llevaba puesta.

Rick quiso encontrar algo para decir, pero sus ojos habían dejado al descubierto su necesidad de ella…

-Siéntate… ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No… bueno… lo que tú tomes…

-Castle… relájate…- le dijo y se sentó a su lado, tocando su hombro.

-Castle… hacía siglos que no lo decías…

-Es verdad…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Lo que ocurre es que no quiero incomodarte con Josh…

-No te preocupes, él no vendrá…

-Bien…- dijo él y sintió algo de alivio.

-Te haré un café…- dijo ella y cuando se levantó, pasó cerca de él, que no pudo evitar mirarla.

-Dime…- dijo y se levantó, caminando hacia donde ella estaba- ¿has estado haciendo algún tipo de ejercicio?

-Solo… el entrenamiento y la rehabilitación… ¿por qué?

-Es que… no puedo dejar de mirarte… quiero decir, siempre has tenido un cuerpo increíble… pero casi no puedo sostener mis manos…

-Castle…- le advirtió tratando de ocultar la sonrisa y él sonrió con ternura.

-¿Demasiada sinceridad?

-No creas que no me gusta lo que me dices…- dijo y le extendió una taza de café.

-¿Pero?

-Pero creo que he perdido la costumbre…- dijo ella mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-Seré más suave, no te diré que me duelen las manos de no poder acariciarte…- dijo y ella lo miró con intensidad.

-Castle…- fue un jadeo.

-Te diré que había olvidado cuánto brillan tus ojos cuando sonríes…

-Eso está mejor… -dijo y sonrió.

-Te veo bien… Kate…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Estoy bien… mejor… sobre todo ahora que volví a verte…- dijo y sin pensar, deslizó sus dedos por la cara de él.

-¿Quiere decir que tendré que quedarme para que sigas bien?

-Es una opción…- dijo ella y él acomodó una hebra de cabello tras una de sus orejas.

-¿Hay otras?

-Puedes irte, y olvidarte de mí… - dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-No me digas eso…- dijo y tomó su mano.

-Rick…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- no podemos volver el tiempo atrás… pero ahora necesito que intentemos estar bien…

-Hagámoslo… estemos bien…

-¿Y cómo?

-No lo sé… podemos pasar más tiempo juntos… si alguno se siente incómodo lo dirá… quiero que por lo menos podamos distendernos y ser amigos…

-Amigos…- repitió ella.

-Sin otro plan que no sea disfrutar del tiempo y acompañarnos... aunque… no quiero traerte problemas con Josh…

-Rick…- dijo y se acercó un poco a él, no podía resistir la tentación de mirar su reacción- yo… terminé con Josh…

-Pero…- dijo y se mordió la mejilla por dentro para ocultar su emoción- ¿qué pasó?

- No lo sé... ni siquiera tengo idea por qué seguía… y últimamente me sentía atada a algo que nunca me dio la felicidad que esperaba…

-Y… ¿qué te haría feliz?

-No sé… lo único que necesito es amar y sentirme amada… intensamente…

-Concéntrate en amar intensamente, no creo que te cueste ser amada de esa forma…- le dijo él y levantó su mano, besando sus dedos sin dejar de mirarla.

Kate se preguntó si sería el momento de decirle que ya amaba intensamente a alguien y que esperaba que esa persona siguiera haciéndolo como lo había prometido años atrás… pero no se animó, solo se sintió feliz de perderse en su mirada, porque sus ojos no mentían… ni podían ocultar sus sentimientos…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feliz Capítulo 100 para todos, porque creo que nosotros también somos parte de este increíble show! **

**Capítulo 4**

Kate se mordió el labio cuando lo vio salir del ascensor y a todos sus compañeros petrificados mirándolo caminar por el pasillo y dirigirse a su escritorio.

-Tantos recuerdos…- fue lo primero que le dijo y sus ojos bailotearon contentos junto a los de ella.

-¿Castle? ¿Eres tú bro?- dijo Espo que prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Soy yo…- dijo y Kate sonrió observándolos.

-¿Y… qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que estarías establecido en San Francisco…- dijo Espo aún sorprendido.

-Bueno… digamos que extrañaba la ciudad y aproveché que tenía que venir a dar unas charlas y unas presentaciones sobre mi último libro y casualmente me encontré con Kate el otro día…-dijo y la miró, y ella desvió la mirada con algo de incomodidad.

-¿Kate?- preguntó Espo que sintió incómodo el hecho de escucharlo llamarla a Beckett por su primer nombre.

-Sí… Kate… ella vino a verme a la presentación y nos hemos visto todos estos días… y de hecho he venido a buscarla y aproveché para saludarlos…- dijo sonriendo.

-¿A buscarla?- dijo y miró a Kate, que si hubiese podido esconderse bajo el escritorio, lo hubiese hecho.

-¿Acaso no tienes trabajo pendiente, Espo?- le dijo mirándolo con intención.

-¿Y dónde está Ryan?- dijo Rick mirando para todos lados.

-Se fue temprano… Jenny no se sentía bien…

-Ah… lo siento… parece que tendré que venir otro día a verlo a él…

-Parece…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Detective Beckett…- dijo la capitana Gates acercándose a ellos- ¿ya se iba?

-De hecho sí, señor…- dijo Kate con seriedad- ¿necesita que me quede?

-No, no… solo me aseguraba que ya había terminado con los informes del último caso…

-Están listos… los dejaré mañana a primera hora en su escritorio…

-Bien…

-Y además, me gustaría presentarle al señor Castle… él colaboró con nosotros durante cuatro años… está pasando unos días en New York… y decidió visitarnos…- dijo Kate y Rick extendió su mano y la saludó.

-Encantada, señor Castle…- dijo Gates con seriedad- supongo que no habrá vuelto con la idea de quedarse…

-Todavía no lo he pensado…- dijo y Kate sintió un escalofrío- aunque me gustaría saber si cuento con su aprobación en caso de que lo decida…

-Mientras no me traiga inconvenientes, sé que tiene conexiones con el alcalde y eso para nosotros es bueno…

-Bien… lo pensaré entonces… y cualquiera sea mi decisión… se la comunicaré a usted a través de la detective Beckett…- dijo Rick y le hizo una reverencia.

Cuando Kate tomó sus cosas y caminó con él hacia el ascensor, sonrió un poco más distendida.

-No sé como lo haces… pero la tienes en un bolsillo…

-¿Tú crees? A mí me parece que me odia…

-Ella parece odiar a todo el mundo… pero créeme… le caes bien…

-Bien…

-Entonces… es cierto que piensas volver…

-En realidad todavía no lo decidí… ya te dije… eso depende de las ganas que tenga de quedarme… me costó trabajo irme… y digamos que ya estoy establecido en San Francisco… además tendría que dejar a mi familia… quiero decir…- dijo y se paró frente a ella cuando entraron al ascensor- tendría que haber un motivo muy importante para que elija quedarme…

-Aún no pierdo las esperanzas…- dijo ella y sonrió, perdiéndose en sus ojos un momento.

Kate eligió un bar cercano a su casa y se sentaron en una mesa a charlar. Pidieron dos cervezas y mientras conversaban y ella le contaba cosas de su vida, las tomaron.

Tomaron una segunda ronda y empezaron a reírse de un chiste que él le había contado.

Al llegar a la cuarta ronda, Kate sentía deseos de arrojarse en sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca más, pero se contuvo.

Apenas se habían dado cuenta de que estaban casi solos en el lugar y Kate le estaba contando cosas de su vida que jamás hubiese imaginado contarle a nadie… y un rato más tarde, habían perdido la cuenta de la cerveza que habían tomado…

-Oh Dios, mira qué hora se ha hecho… son casi las diez de la noche…- dijo Kate mirando su reloj con culpa.

-Bueno… por suerte no estamos lejos…- dijo y colocó una mano sobre la de ella, que de inmediato se tensó y lo miró a los ojos, insegura de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó ella, sin ánimo de divagar más.

-Quiero decir que no tendremos que viajar mucho para llegar a tu casa…

-Dirás… _yo_ no tendré que viajar mucho…- lo corrigió ella con una sonrisa.

-Eso quise decir, Kate… me refería a que no puedo dejar que te vayas sola y por suerte, la que tiene que levantarse temprano en la mañana eres tú…- la tranquilizó él.

-Ah, sí… en ningún momento fantaseaste con la idea de quedarte en mi casa…- dijo ella achicando los ojos con desconfianza.

-Primero… sería un tonto si no lo admitiera… pero las cosas han cambiado… yo quiero que estemos bien… no quiero perder tu amistad, Kate… de verdad…- dijo y acarició su mano.

Kate se preguntó si él tenía demasiado autocontrol o quizás había descubierto que era gay recientemente, porque la electricidad que había sentido ella ante el contacto, apenas había podido ocultarla…

Luego se preguntó si tal vez, él se hubiese cansado de esperarla…

Rick se levantó con dificultad de la silla y se acercó a pagar la cuenta. Kate lo observó de lejos y cerró los ojos, deseaba que todo fuese diferente…

Las cosas no fueron mejores cuando ella intentó levantarse. No se sentía mal, pero estaba algo mareada y tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas ante cualquier cosa que sucediera… eso no estaba mal… sobre todo cuando él se había acercado y la había tomado de la cintura para evitar que tambaleara…

-Hey…- dijo y rió- soy una chica grande, Castle… puedo caminar sola…

-Si no quieres caerte con esos tacos que usas, mejor te apoyas en mi un poco… no voy a morderte…- le dijo mirándola de cerca y ella batió sus pestañas.

Cuando salieron del bar, un viento helado sopló y Rick la sostuvo más cerca.

-¿Cuándo refrescó tanto?- dijo ella casi temblando.

-Imagínate si no hubiésemos tomado alcohol…- dijo él y ella rió divertida- ¿sabes? Me gusta eso… te has reído más que en cuatro años de trabajar juntos… creo que te invitaré a tomar cerveza con más frecuencia…

-Eso significa que piensas quedarte…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja con interés.

-Esto podría contribuir…- dijo él rápidamente.

Kate se separó de él un momento y caminó unos pasos y luego giró, colocándose frente a él. Rick la miró extrañado, evaluando qué podría seguir…

-¿Y si yo te pidiese que te quedes?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y luego, atreviéndose a mirar brevemente sus labios.

-Kate…- dijo él sin aliento.

-¿Cuánta importancia le darías a mi pedido?- insistió ella.

-Mucha… por supuesto…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, como si recordara por qué se había ido en primer lugar.

-Pero no te quedarías…

-Ya te dije que…

-Shhh…- dijo y colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de él.

Rick quiso abrir la boca para hablar, pero sus ojos estaban pendientes de los labios de ella…

Sin embargo, ella no habló, solo apoyó su frente sobre la de él y cerró los ojos. Rick sintió que sus labios cobraban vida cuando ella bajó la mano y lo tomó de la cintura, abrazándolo…

Se acercó casi imperceptiblemente, y ella abrió los ojos y se separó para mirarlo.

-No te vayas, Rick…- le dijo y él vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Vamos a tu casa, Kate… hace frío…- le dijo con ternura, aguantando las ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla más.

Caminaron el poco trayecto que les quedaba en silencio. Pero él seguía abrazándola, manteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo por el frío y por lo mareada que ella estaba…

* * *

Al llegar, ella tiró las llaves sobre la mesa, se quitó el abrigo y se dejó caer en el sillón. El la observó un momento, inseguro de si podría irse tranquilo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-De hecho no… pero no te preocupes…- dijo ella y se alzó de hombros, sonriendo y luego se quitó los zapatos.

-Ven aquí…- dijo y la hizo levantar.

-Espera, Castle…- dijo y rio al sentir cosquillas, cuando él la tomó de los brazos.

-Vamos a refrescarte un poco… te sentirás mejor…- le dijo y ella lo siguió riendo.

Rick la llevó hasta el baño y abrió la ducha, no quería que el agua estuviese fría, y esperó a que estuviese más tibia.

-Ven… mójate un poco la cara…- dijo y la vio entrar a la ducha con ropa y todo- no, no… espera, Kate…- le dijo pero era demasiado tarde.

Ella giró en redondo y sonrió, lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa y lo arrastró adentro.

-Kate…- dijo él sorprendido.

Kate deslizó sus manos y lo abrazó, acercando su cuerpo al de él.

-Ahora estoy mejor…- le dijo y él sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir…

* * *

**Las cosas se ponen complicadas... me está gustando mucho esta historia, qué suerte que me animé a escribirla!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate abrió los ojos y se desperezó. Se sentía relajada. Por unos cuantos minutos, volvió a cerrar los ojos para saborear de esa sensación única, sin pensar en nada…

Hasta que sintió un ruido a los pies de su cama y se levantó como un resorte.

Sus ojos escanearon en la penumbra un cuerpo que reconoció en seguida. Castle. ¿Castle? Su respiración se volvió errática, trató de pensar. Su desesperación era tal que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido. Intentó calmarse. Él llevaba puesta su bata de baño y ella… una remera larga que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y abajo no tenía nada…

Se mordió el labio con impaciencia. Si lo despertaba sin haber recordado todo se complicaría… no podía actuar como si lo hiciera porque no sabía hasta dónde habían llegado las cosas…

Trató de recordar…

Cervezas, miradas, sonrisas… nada…

"_No te vayas, Rick"- _sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

"_Ahora estoy mejor"- _casi se escuchó decir.

Y luego… se sintió cerrando los ojos en anticipación, luego de morderse los labios de deseo cuando él estaba a milímetros de su boca.

El tiempo se había detenido en ese instante. Los labios de ella sobre los de él. El suspiro de él. La forma en que la había abrazado, casi con ternura y luego… la intensidad del beso había cambiado… era como si no hubiese posibilidad de evitarlo…

Kate sintió su lengua, explorándola con desesperación y no pudo evitar suspirar. Su cuerpo sobre el de ella como si se le fuera a escapar, como si pudiera… como si quisiera hacerlo… ella sabía que eso era imposible…

Y de pronto, cuando la espalda de Kate tocó la pared de atrás y ahora era ella quién lo besaba a él, imitando sus movimientos, Rick se separó y la miró a los ojos de cerca… ella sabía que él estaba dominando sus emociones…

-Kate…- lo escuchó decir y se separó.

-Rick…- lo llamó ella, le dolía el cuerpo, el deseo era demasiado. Pero no tuvo fuerzas para seguirlo, él se secó con una toalla y ella cerró los ojos.

Se quedó un rato ahí y cuando salió, se quitó la ropa y se envolvió en un toallón antes de salir.

Lo encontró afuera, con la cabeza entre las manos, todavía empapado.

-Puedes usar mi bata… pondré a secar tu ropa…- le dijo y cuando vio que él no se movía, extendió una mano y acarició su cabello.

Quiso preguntarle qué le había pasado, por qué se había arrepentido pero no se animó. Se dirigió a su cajonera, para dejarle espacio. Le dejó la bata al lado de la puerta y finalmente, él se levantó y la tomó, se quitó la ropa, de espaldas a ella y antes de quitarse los bóxers, se puso la bata.

Kate pretendía que no lo miraba, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella también se puso una remera y se quitó la toalla.

Kate advirtió que él no quería mirarla y se acercó una vez más a él.

-Escucha… lo siento… siento lo que ocurrió… por favor, olvidemos esto… quédate a dormir, prometo que no me acercaré a ti…- dijo ella y él la miró.

Kate intentó decodificar su mirada. Era de un azul profundo. Parecía molesto y a la vez excitado. Deseó perderse en sus ojos sin dar explicaciones pero no era lo correcto.

-De verdad lo siento…- dijo y tomó su cara entre sus manos- eres muy importante para mi… quizás bebimos demasiado…- dijo ella y bajó la vista avergonzada.

-Sí… culpemos al alcohol…- dijo él en tono de protesta.

-Escucha Castle…- dijo con firmeza y él no pudo sino mirarla- si te dije que lo siento es porque estoy viendo tu reacción y de verdad no quiero que estemos mal… si culpo al alcohol es porque si no hubiese tomado, quizás hubiera reprimido, como siempre, las ganas de besarte… pero evidentemente, eso no importa…

Rick suspiró casi inaudiblemente y bajó la vista. Demasiada sinceridad. Eso era raro.

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy comenzando a pensar que pagaré muy caro el error que cometí hace dos años…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-Kate…- intentó él.

-La casa es tuya, yo me voy a dormir…- dijo y se acostó bajo las sábanas.

Rick se quedó mirándola un momento y luego se sentó a los pies de la cama, del otro lado, lo más lejos posible de ella.

Kate cerró los ojos, y al poco rato, estaba dormida…

* * *

Volvió a recordar el beso bajo la ducha. Sintió que todo su cuerpo se erizaba. Deseó que las cosas fueran distintas y así poder despertarlo con besos y caricias y finalmente saber lo que se siente ser parte suya…

Se inclinó sobre él y lo observó dormir. Acarició su cabello y él sonrió entre sueños. Eso la hizo sonreír a ella.

Rick abrió los ojos y al verla sonrió genuinamente. Era evidente que no recordaba lo que había sucedido, como le había pasado a ella cuando se había despertado…

Pestañeó un poco y Kate se dio cuenta de que pensaba que se trataba de un sueño… le pareció tierno que él creyera que despertarse a su lado era como un sueño…

-Buenos días…- dijo y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Buenos días…- le contestó él y su sonrisa desapareció. Había recordado.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó ella.

-Sí… si… bien…- su nerviosismo era evidente.

Él se incorporó y quedaron sentados frente a frente. Él bajó la cabeza, sin poder mantenerle la mirada.

-Escucha Castle… no seguiré pidiéndote disculpas… lo que pasó, pasó y no me arrepiento… si quieres, puedo prometerte que no sucederá más, pero seamos adultos…

-No entiendes nada, ¿verdad?

-No, pero créeme que me gustaría…

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? El romance es lo que mató nuestra relación… podemos tener mucha piel… pero la verdad es que yo prefiero que seamos amigos… y no me malinterpretes, mi cuerpo reacciona a ti constantemente… pero sé que eso significa peligro… y todavía no decidí si me quedaré o no, pero si lo hago, quiero que estemos bien…

-Lo que mató nuestra relación, como tú dices, no fue el romance… me sorprende que no puedas comprenderlo, Castle… fue el mal timing… pero por lo visto… eso sigue igual… cada vez que uno de los dos está preparado para avanzar, el otro tiene dudas… es nuestra historia… y sí, tienes razón… si te quedas, será mejor que podamos ser amigos…- dijo y bajó la vista, para ocultar el brillo de sus ojos que originaban las lágrimas que luchaban por salir…

* * *

**Se complicó un poco, pero al menos, las cosas se van aclarando, o eso parece! Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por los comentarios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Rick suspiró y bajó la vista. El café ya se había enfriado. Había hablado con Kate durante horas, hacía días que las cosas entre ellos se habían calmado. Compartían cosas juntos, como ese día en la casa de ella y él había asumido que por lo menos, se quedaría un tiempo más…

Pero ahora, ella le estaba pidiendo algo que para él, significaba volver a lo que lo había hecho apartarse de ella. Kate quería que él volviera a trabajar con ella… y estaba haciendo todo lo posible…

-Yo… te juro que no quiero que sea todo el tiempo… pero me hace bien tenerte cerca, estoy acostumbrada a tu razonamiento y tú sabes que me has ayudado miles de veces…

-Kate… ¿te das cuenta de que eso no funcionó? Es como si estuviésemos retrocediendo en lugar de avanzar…

-Castle… me encanta la idea de que quieras avanzar…- dijo y sonrió con placidez- pero esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó entre nosotros…- colocó una mano sobre la de él- tú sabes que somos increíbles juntos…- agregó y lo miró con intensidad, él comprendió el doble sentido y se perdió en sus ojos- además no tienes nada que perder y yo se que en el fondo, me extrañas…

-Kate…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? Te necesito… me equivoqué hace dos años cuando te dejé ir… por favor dame una oportunidad…- dijo y apretó su mano- por favor no me digas que no…

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí negarme?- dijo él mirando sus labios.

-Entonces no lo hagas…- dijo ella.

-Está bien… pero solo por un tiempo… veamos que pasa…- dijo y ella sonrió.

Kate se levantó y lo estrechó en sus brazos, emocionada. Rick hundió su nariz en su cabello, cerrando los ojos, sus sentidos enfocados solamente en ella.

Cuando se separaron, ella lo observó de cerca un momento y luego sonrió, alejándose un poco de él, dominando su deseo…

-No quiero confundirme, Kate…- dijo él y bajó la vista.

-Lo siento… no quiero confundirte… lo que yo quiero está claro, pero sé que necesitas tiempo… y por mí está bien… estoy dispuesta a esperar… - dijo ella y él la miró.

-Kate… no te entiendo…

-Realmente no quieres que te explique… -dijo Kate y levantó una mano, y acarició su cara luego.

-¿No?- preguntó él.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Eso intento…

-Bien…- dijo ella y tomó su mano, él se removió incómodo y ella sonrió.

Kate colocó la mano sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón y lo sintió temblar imperceptiblemente cuando sus yemas acariciaron suavemente la piel de ella.

-Kate…- intentó decir él.

-¿Lo sientes?- preguntó ella y él asintió- este es mi corazón, Rick…

Rick la miró y se dejó llevar por la sensación del latido acompasado del corazón de Kate…

-Cuando dudes de mí, recuerda esto… mi corazón no miente, Rick… y si prestas atención, quizás te diga algo…- le dijo y se mordió el labio.

Rick cerró los ojos y Kate contuvo el aliento. Estaba tan cerca que apenas podía resistirse. Su corazón se aceleró cuando él abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Esto no será como antes… ya no lo es…- dijo ella y él sonrió un poco.

-¿Vamos juntos mañana?- dijo él y ella agradeció que él hubiese quitado la mano antes de hablar, porque quizás se hubiese asustado del cambio en su ritmo.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir aquí…- dijo y él abrió los ojos sorprendido- digo, porque ya es tarde… este lugar es grande, puedes usar mi sillón si quieres…- dijo tentativa.

-¿No te importa?

-Por supuesto que me importa… yo deseo que te quedes… así podremos desayunar juntos e ir mañana a hablar con Gates para avisarle que tienes intención de volver…- dijo Kate.

-Está bien…- dijo y sonrió casi con timidez.

Kate se levantó de un salto y Rick la siguió con la mirada, permitiéndose suspirar cuando ella desapareció.

Cuando volvió, trajo unas mantas y una almohada.

-Aquí tienes…- dijo y se las entregó.

-Gracias…- dijo él

-Buenas noches…- dijo y se inclinó sobre él, besando suavemente su mejilla y permitiéndose un momento de deleite, sus labios sobre la piel de él.

-Buenas noches…- dijo él y la miró marcharse.

Rick se acomodó en el sillón y cerró los ojos. Pensó en ella y en las ganas que tenía de dejarse llevar, pero aún tenía miedo de que ella volviera a sentirse insegura y no quería seguir sufriendo.

Había querido olvidarla todo ese tiempo y tontamente pensó que lo había logrado. Pero todo eso se había desvanecido cuando volvió a verla…

Pasó algún tiempo, no pudo precisar cuánto y a pesar de que tenía sueño, no podía dormirse.

Suspiró y tomó uno de los almohadones que había quedado a un costado. Lo acercó a su nariz y sintió el perfume de Kate. Cerró los ojos, necesitaba dominarse. Aspiró hondo, impregnando su nariz del aroma de ella y dejó el almohadón. Tenía que dormirse…

Unos minutos más tarde escuchó ruidos y con los ojos entrecerrados, la vio entrar y acercarse a él en la oscuridad.

Fingió estar dormido, quería saber qué haría ella…

Kate se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado, mirándolo de cerca… acarició su cabello suavemente con sus dedos, entrelazándolos y sonriendo ante el contacto tan próximo. Se sentía increíble tenerlo tan cerca y no tener que actuar, fingiendo que eran solo amigos y que ella no necesitaba desesperadamente tenerlo cerca…

-No pasa un día en que no me arrepienta por haberte dejado ir, amor…- dijo en voz baja.

Se inclinó sobre él y rozó sus labios casi imperceptiblemente. Se quedó observándolo dormir un momento y luego se fue… en puntas de pie, intentando no despertarlo…

Rick abrió los ojos y soltó el aire que estaba sosteniendo, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón.

-Por favor, Kate… no me hagas esto…- dijo y se tocó los labios intentando calmarse.

* * *

**Bueno, me parece que "alguien" esté confesando sus sentimientos... espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Y quiero aclarar que quien desee llevarla a otro sitio, tiene mi autorización, mientras me reconozca como autora, por supuesto. Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes, a veces me hacen preguntas pero como los mensajes son anónimos, no puedo contestarlas! Disfruten! **

**Capítulo 7**

Rick se desperezó y suspiró, deseando quedarse durmiendo un rato más, pero el olor a café recién hecho llegó a su nariz y sonrió.

Cuando abrió los ojos, divisó a Kate en la cocina. Sus largas piernas desnudas iban y venían, mientras ella preparaba el desayuno.

Se permitió imaginar esa misma escena todos los días y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Ella se colocó de espaldas, inclinándose sobre la mesa para poder apoyar algunas cosas y Rick puso ver mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado, sobre todo si quería mantener su deseo a raya…

Rick respiró hondo y trató de calmar la respuesta corporal que tenía, era obvio que por la mañana, eso era muy natural, pero su deseo por Kate había contribuido a incomodarlo, bastante…

Pensó en levantarse, pero vio pasar a Kate, apurada hacia su habitación y supo que quizás iría a ducharse…

Dominó su deseo de terminar con la tortura y se levantó. Se vistió, solo se había quitado los pantalones para dormir más cómodo y se miró al espejo para arreglarse el cabello.

Sintió una melodía y se dio cuenta de que Kate cantaba en la ducha. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella estaría feliz para hacer eso… o quizás ella cantaba bajo la ducha todo el tiempo y él lo estaba descubriendo ahora… ahora que compartía toda clase de actividades domésticas con ella, que era solo su compañera… que intentaba ser su amiga… que alguna vez había sido su musa… y que él quería que fuera su mujer… aunque tuviera miedo… terror…

Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta del baño para oírla cantar… sonrió casi sin poder evitarlo, se la imaginó con un vestido largo y sexy, cantándole al oído…

Sacudió la cabeza y vio algo de vapor que salía… la puerta estaba entreabierta… inspiró hondo y se atrevió a asomarse, lo suficiente como para que sus ojos la acariciaran un momento a través de la mampara de vidrio…

Kate cerró la ducha y Rick se escondió a tiempo. Ella tomó la toalla y se secó con la mirada perdida, casi sonriendo, como si estuviese pensando en algo que la hacía feliz…

Rick caminó en puntas de pie hasta la cocina y comenzó a servir el café. Cuando ella apareció, lo miró sonriente… llevaba puesta una bata y se secaba el cabello con una toalla…

-Hey… buenos días…- dijo ella.

-Gracias por preparar el desayuno…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Quería que estuviese listo ahora… para cuando saliera del baño…

-¿Cantas bajo la ducha?- dijo y ella abrió los ojos y se ruborizó.

-¿Me oíste cantar?

-Perfectamente…- dijo él y rogó que ella no preguntara si se había acercado al baño.

-¡Dios, qué vergüenza!- dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Yo no me avergonzaría en tu lugar… tienes una hermosa voz…- sus ojos se pasearon brevemente por el escote, y deseó agregar que no era lo único hermoso que ella tenía…

-Gracias… es que estoy contenta… feliz, mejor dicho…

-Bien… me alegra…

-Pensaba en ti… en lo feliz que me hace que vuelvas al trabajo… a estar cerca… a mi vida…

Rick recordó la cara de Kate cuando salía del baño y tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-¿Desayunamos?- preguntó él, intentado calmar la ansiedad.

-Por supuesto…- dijo y dio la vuelta, acercándose a él y cuando él giró para mirarla, lo abrazó y hundió su nariz en su cuello.

Ambos dejaron que el tiempo pasara hasta que pudieron separarse, y aún así no fue suficiente. Kate separó su cara de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-Dios, te extrañé tanto, Castle…- le dijo y él entornó los ojos.

-A pesar de mi enojo y de querer olvidarme de que existías, yo también te extrañé, Kate…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Me muero de hambre…- dijo y tomó una tostada y le dio un mordisco luego de colocarle una cucharadita de dulce de frutillas.

Kate se apoyó cómodamente en el costado de él y él se lo permitió, disfrutando de su cercanía amistosa.

Kate tomó otra tostada y luego de ponerle dulce se la ofreció a Rick, que la tomó de sus dedos y ella lo miró intensamente. Luego sonrió, intentando quitarle stress a su mirada y él sonrió también.

Terminaron de desayunar casi en silencio y luego ella fue a vestirse.

* * *

Antes de las ocho de la mañana estaban en la comisaría y Rick se removió nervioso cuando la Capitana Gates los hizo pasar…

-Señor Castle… no me imaginé que volvería a verlo tan pronto…- dijo Gates mirándolo por encima de sus lentes.

-Bueno… señor…- intervino Kate- usted le dijo que lo esperaba en caso de que quisiera volver…

-Y aquí estoy…- dijo él con nerviosismo.

-Bien… - dijo Gates- de más está decirle que espero que se comporte como corresponde y no le traiga inconvenientes a la detective Beckett… y trate de no ponerse en peligro…

-Por supuesto… eso está descontado… y en lo que pueda serle útil… aquí me tiene…

-Bien… es todo suyo, detective Beckett…

Kate sonrió, casi sin querer pensar en lo que esas palabras significarían en otro contexto.

Cuando salieron de la oficina de Gates, Ryan y Esposito los esperaban…

-Otra vez estamos juntos… el viejo equipo…- dijo Ryan.

-Qué suerte que volviste, bro…- agregó Esposito.

-Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho… al menos por un tiempo…

-Ah… no me digas eso… yo me había ilusionado con pedirte la Ferrari…

-Vendí la Ferrari cuando me mudé a San Francisco…- dijo Rick y bajó la vista, recordando esas malas épocas.

-Eso me dolió- dijo Ryan.

-Y ahora ¿dónde te quedas?…

-Conmigo…- dijo Kate con rapidez, temiendo que alguien le ofreciera un lugar.

-¿Contigo?- preguntó Esposito con curiosidad y él la miró sin comprender.

-En realidad, se quedaba en el Four Seasons… pero no puedo permitir que lo siga haciendo… tengo lugar en casa y en un par de meses desocuparán su loft, en caso de que se quede un tiempo más… o definitivamente…- dijo y lo miró con intención.

-Bueno… no lo hemos discutido aún… pero es bueno saber que tengo otra opción… no me gustaría tener que alquilar un departamento sin saber cuánto tiempo me quedaré…

-¿Pero por qué tantas dudas?- quiso saber Esposito.

-Porque tengo toda mi vida en San Francisco…- dijo con pesar, recordando a Alexis…

-¿Y nosotros?- dijo Ryan.

-Bueno… digamos que durante este tiempo, preferí no recordar que los tenía…

-Entiendo…- dijo Ryan.

-Voy a traernos un café…- dijo Kate y se alejó con nerviosismo.

-¿Todo bien con Beckett?- preguntó Esposito.

-Está distinta… me juró que no dejaría que me fuera… está todo el tiempo cerca… es como si fuera otra persona… me siento bien, pero algo raro…

-Ella hizo todo un proceso aquí… hubo un tiempo en que cada vez que te mencionábamos, se ponía a llorar… luego todo eso se transformó en nostalgia… pero cuando volvió a verte… fue como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño…- dijo Ryan.

-Cuídala, bro…- dijo Esposito.

-Estoy intentando cuidarme yo también…- dijo Rick.

-¿Quieres decir que todo terminó entre ustedes?- preguntó Esposito.

-Nunca comenzó… - dijo él y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero tú la quieres…- dijo Ryan.

-La quise mucho… y también quise olvidarla… llegué a pensar que ella había sido lo mejor y lo peor que me había pasado en la vida…

-Aquí están los cafés…- dijo Kate luego de caminar por el pasillo intentando decodificar de qué hablaban.

-Gracias- dijo Rick y ella le sonrió.

Luego de un rato, Kate repartió las tareas y Rick la acompañó a un interrogatorio. Se mantuvo en silencio, disfrutando de verla en acción otra vez… eso le apasionaba de ella, la forma en que intercambiaba ideas con la gente.

Tuvo una especie de flashback, cuando cruzaba miradas con ella mientras ambos pensaban y teorizaban sobre un caso en voz alta, complementándose, cada uno terminando las frases del otro y se preguntó cómo era que había intentado olvidarse de ella…

Se distrajo observándola, sin oírla y de pronto, la vio acercase a él, casi invadiendo su espacio. Miró sus labios y entreabrió los suyos…

-Castle…- le dijo Kate perdida en sus ojos- me estás distrayendo…- agregó y él pestañeó.

-Lo siento…- dijo él muy cerca.

-Disculpe un momento…- le dijo al sospechoso y lo tomó del brazo para salir.

Salieron de la sala de interrogatorios y ella lo llevó a la otra sala, que por suerte estaba vacía…

-¿Qué pasa Castle? ¿Te sientes mal?- le preguntó en voz baja, muy cerca.

-No, no… solo… me desconcentré, lo siento…- dijo él.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí?- le preguntó.

-Si te dijera lo que quiero hacer ahora… - dijo mirando sus labios- créeme, me acusarías de depravado… -dijo y sonrió.

Kate entreabrió sus labios dispuesta a contestar, odió que esa situación hubiese ocurrido ahí mismo, donde ella no podía dar rienda suelta a sus deseos…

Solo atinó a suspirar y volvió al interrogatorio, tenía que pensar en cómo haría que este tema volviera a salir en un lugar y momento más adecuados…

* * *

**Esto sigue avanzando, quizás un poco lento, pero seguro! Gracias por seguirlo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes que nada, perdón por la demora en subir otro capítulo de mis historias y también, perdón por actualizar esta historia antes que las demás, usualmente voy en orden, pero me sentía más inspirada en este momento para escribir sobre esta...**

**A todos los que me envían mensajes, gracias... solo quiero decir, para que quede claro, que esta historia es un poco particular en cuanto a la dinámica entre Rick y Kate... digamos que Rick tuvo que irse y no vio más a Kate durante dos años, y que hizo lo posible por olvidarla, pero que antes de irse se sintió, de alguna manera, traicionado por ella por el hecho de no haberlo vuelto a llamar luego del atentado, y por otro lado tenemos a Kate, que también trató de olvidarlo y continuar su relación con Josh, pero que al volver a verlo sintió que nada había cambiado y que quería hacer lo que no había hecho antes, estar con él... **

**Sabemos que ambos están enamorados, pero la situación es distinta... por lo tanto, es como que los roles están invertidos. Ahora Rick es el que tiene miedo e incertidumbre y Kate es la que tendrá que esperar a que él se decida... **

**Hago esta aclaración porque quizás todo esto les suena extraño, pero tiene que ver con la historia... Gracias por leerla y disfruten! **

**Capítulo 8**

Kate levantó la vista del informe que escribía y sonrió. Rick tiraba hacia arriba una pelota de papel y la atajaba. Estaba aburrido. El caso se había resuelto rápidamente y lo único que quedaba era el papeleo.

-Entonces…- dijo y él la miró- ¿te quedarás en casa?- lo miró con interés.

-Kate…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No pasa nada… pero no quiero mezclar las cosas… tú sabes que en el Four Seasons estoy cómodo…

-Pero no es lo mismo…- insistió ella.

-Por supuesto que no… lo que no quiero es forzar una situación incómoda…

-Rick…- dijo y se levantó de la silla, se sentó en la punta del escritorio, más cerca- yo no podría estar incómoda contigo…

-Pero…

-Te prometo que me portaré bien…- dijo y levantó la mano solemne.

-Hagamos algo… me quedaré el fin de semana, y si resulta, entonces me quedaré hasta que encuentre otro lugar…- dijo y sonrió con algo de nerviosismo.

-Bien…- dijo Kate sonriente- ¿vamos?

-¿Adónde?

-A casa…

-Pero… te dije el fin de semana…

-Hoy es viernes…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Fin de semana- insistió él.

-Técnicamente, una vez que salgamos de aquí, iniciamos el fin de semana…

-No re rendirás, ¿verdad?

-No…-dijo y sacudió la cabeza riendo.

-Bien… pero tengo que pasar a buscar mis cosas… no tengo ropa…

Kate se sintió tentada de imaginarse lo que podría suceder si él no tenía ropa, pero se enojó consigo misma e inspiró hondo.

-Bien… cocinaré algo para recibirte… ¿puedes traer vino?

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo él y levantó la mano para despedirse.

Kate sonrió feliz mientras lo miraba irse. Sabía que de alguna manera, él le estaba dando una oportunidad, aunque tendría que manejarse con cuidado para no desperdiciarla.

* * *

Volvió a su casa media hora más tarde. Se cambió y se puso ropa cómoda. Cocinó una vieja receta de su madre y cuando él tocó el timbre, se arregló el cabello con manos temblorosas, deseando no cometer ningún error.

-Hey…- dijo y sonrió al abrir la puerta.

-¿Tardé mucho?

-No sé, estuve ocupada cocinando…

-¿Ahora cocinas?

-No sé de qué hablas…- dijo y achicó los ojos.

-Hablo de mis recuerdos de lo que era tu heladera aquella vez que me quedé a cuidarte…

-Los tiempos cambian…- dijo alzando la ceja.

-Es posible…- dijo él y le entregó la botella de vino.

-Gracias… pero ven, deja el bolso en mi habitación…- dijo y lo siguió por el living.

-¿En tu habitación?

-Son solo tus cosas, Castle… no pensarás dejarlas aquí en el living…

-Es cierto…- dijo él y cuando entraron a la habitación, él la observó mientras abría el armario y le mostraba un estante.

-¿Te alcanza con este lugar? Quiero decir… si necesitas más espacio, puedo acomodar mis cosas…

-No, no… Kate… no soy tu novio… no es necesario que me des un estante… ni… ni nada…

-Rick… relájate, ¿sí? Es una cuestión de comodidad… no es tu estante… es mi estante y te lo estoy prestando- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Está bien…

-Bien… terminaré de servir la cena… ponte cómodo…- le dijo y salió de la habitación.

Rick respiró hondo y comenzó a acomodar su ropa hasta que ella lo llamó para comer.

Cuando Rick se acercó a la mesa, Kate sonrió con agrado.

Todo estaba muy prolijo y la comida olía increíble. Kate sirvió dos copas de vino y le entregó una a Rick.

-Por nosotros y esto que… que estamos compartiendo…- dijo Kate con algo de seriedad.

-Gracias por ofrecerme tu casa…- dijo y ella tomó su mano y él se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa, Rick? ¿Te sientes incómodo?

-No es eso… es que no te reconozco, Kate… quiero decir… físicamente, estás igual que siempre… pero tu actitud… no se… me resulta difícil de asimilar…

-¿Te molesta?

-No lo sé, a veces extraño a la otra Kate…

-¿Aquella cobarde que permitió que te fueras?

-Esa misma…

-Yo sigo siendo la misma, Rick… la diferencia aquí es que me di cuenta de que no quiero volver a perderte…- dijo y deslizó su dedo por la piel de la mano de Rick, que se estremeció un poco - ¿comemos?

-Sí…- dijo él y la siguió mirando por un buen rato, tratando de decodificarla.

Cuando la cena terminó, se quedaron un rato mirando televisión y Rick sonrió con ternura cuando la vio cabecear sentada en el sillón.

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?- le dijo en voz baja, casi en el oído.

-Mm…sí…- dijo frotándose los ojos con sueño- buenas noches…- le dijo y besó su mejilla.

-Buenas noches…

-Ahí tienes mantas y una almohada… si necesitas algo… estoy allá…- dijo señalando la puerta de su habitación.

-Sí, gracias…- dijo él.

Kate entornó la puerta de su habitación mientras se cambiaba. Se sentía algo incómoda porque en realidad, lo quería tener más cerca. Sin embargo, agradeció la posibilidad que él le estaba dando…

Rick acomodó todo para ir a dormir y recordó que no había sacado el pijama. Maldijo en silencio. Ella seguramente ya estaba dormida. Podía entrar en puntas de pie para no molestarla pero tampoco quería confundirla y que lo encontrase en su habitación si se despertaba.

Se quitó la ropa despacio y solo con el bóxer puesto, se acomodó bajo las mantas…

Kate dio vueltas en la cama intentando dormirse, el sueño había desaparcido, tenía frío, calor, le picaba el cuerpo, tenía sed y también tenía ganas de verlo.

Salió de la habitación en puntas de pie y pasó a su lado, hacia la cocina. Rick no se había dormido aún y la miró otra vez perdido en sus largas piernas…

En silencio absoluto, Kate se sirvió un vaso de leche y se sentó en la cocina a tomarlo.

Rick se preguntó si le pasaría algo y se levantó para preguntarle qué sucedía…

-¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó y ella, luego del sobresalto inicial, lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y se mordió el labio- lo siento… me olvidé de sacar el pijama de tu habitación y supuse que te habías dormido.

-No puedo dormir… siento molestarte…

-No me molestas, Kate… ¿puedo ayudarte?

-Me dejaste pensando…

-¿En qué?

-En eso de que no me reconoces…

-Bueno… eso no es exactamente así… cuando te miro, siento que sigues siendo la misma… pero a veces haces cosas que me sorprenden…

-Lo sé… creo que eso es parte del crecimiento que he tenido estos años… yo me siento mejor… sé donde estoy parada y lo que quiero…

-Me parece bien…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¿Te sirvo uno?- le dijo señalando el vaso.

Rick asintió y la vio levantarse y dirigirse a la heladera. Sus ojos volvieron a perderse en sus piernas. Kate giró para mirarlo en ese momento y lo atrapó mirándola.

-Lo siento…- dijo cuando ella se sonrojó, aún en la penumbra.

-No te preocupes, la culpa es mía… debería usar otro tipo de ropa.

-Esta es tu casa… por mí no hay problema… si no te molesta que te mire… de vez en cuando…- dijo con algo de timidez él.

-Me gusta que lo hagas…- dijo y sonrió, desviando la mirada.

-Entonces, está resuelto…- dijo él y tomó un trago de leche.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio…

-¿Te molesta si busco mi pijama?

-No sería demasiado justo, ¿no crees?- dijo y alzó ambas cejas con interés.

-Bien… tienes razón… ¿tienes sueño?

-No…- dijo con pesadez.

-Bien… miremos televisión… quizás te vuelva…

-Sí…- dijo y caminó junto a él hacia el sillón.

Rick corrió las mantas y se sentaron juntos. Kate se acomodó cerca de él y le pidió las mantas para abrigarse.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras miraban una película. Kate se fue relajando y cuando comenzaba a sentir sueño, miró hacia el costado y lo vio durmiendo.

Su corazón se aceleró. Quería quedarse allí con él. Quería que él la abrazara para dormir, y también quería muchas otras cosas, pero solo con eso le alcanzaba…

Se inclinó sobre él y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho. El latir acompasado de su corazón la relajó aún más…

Rick se movió un poco e instintivamente la apretó entre sus brazos. Kate no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad. Se sentía segura y amada…

Cerró los ojos pensando en él y al poco rato, el sueño ganó la batalla…

* * *

**Esto, evidentemente sigue... veremos que pasa en el próximo! Gracias!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

A pesar de que algunos rayos de sol lo molestaron, Rick no abrió los ojos, estaba cómodo, tibio y todo olía increíblemente bien… seguramente había tenido uno de esos sueños en que sumergía su nariz en el cabello de Kate y se dejaba llevar por ese aroma que no había encontrado en ninguna otra mujer…

Se sorprendió de cuán vívida era su imaginación y aún entre dormido, se jactó de lo aguzados que estaban sus sentidos imaginarios…

Se movió un poco y entonces escuchó un suspiro. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró imposiblemente abrazado a Kate en el sillón.

Sus brazos la sostenían desde la cintura posesivamente y ella tenía una mano apoyada sobre su pecho y con la otra, rodeaba su cintura… su cara descansaba en el hueco del cuello de Rick y una de sus piernas lo mantenía casi inmovilizado.

Rick volvió a cerrar los ojos y se obligó a disfrutar. No tenía nada de malo, después de todo… ninguno de los dos estaba comprometido, ni en pareja con nadie…

Y aunque él tuviese muchas dudas, lo que aún sentía por ella era innegable.

Volvió a quedarse dormido, intentando controlar su reacción corporal a su cercanía.

Un rato más tarde fue el turno de Kate de despertarse. Abrió los ojos y sonrió, hundió la nariz en el cuello de Rick que se quejó y la hizo morderse el labio de deseo.

Deseó atreverse a despertarlo con besos y caricias, pero tenía pánico de su rechazo y de que resolviera irse.

De todo lo que podría pasar, Kate estuvo satisfecha de haber pasado la noche abrazada a él. Así que juntó fuerzas y luego de mirarlo un buen rato, se levantó lo más sigilosamente posible y fue a ducharse.

Rick se acomodó en el sillón e inconscientemente la extrañó, hundió la cabeza en una de las mantas, buscando desesperadamente su aroma y murmuró su nombre…

Se despertó y al darse de cuenta de que estaba solo, sintió una profunda desilusión. Seguramente ella se había levantado, incómoda. Rick estaba ansioso de saber qué pensaría o qué le diría acerca de lo que había sucedido…

Cuando Kate apareció vistiendo su bata de toalla y su cabello goteando, se sobresaltó al encontrarlo despierto, vestido con su bata de seda, la que seguramente había ido a buscar a su cuarto mientras ella se duchaba…

-Buenos días…- dijo y la sonrisa se dibujó en su cara automáticamente.

-Buenos días…- repitió él.

-Tienes… el baño libre si lo necesitas…- dijo ella con algo de timidez.

-Gracias…

-¿Te preparo café?

-Sí, gracias…- dijo y se quedó mirándola.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, perdida en sus ojos.

-Nada… solo te miraba…- dijo él sin poder evitar ser sincero.

-Si sigues mirándome así, podrías arrepentirte…- dijo ella.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó él con curiosidad- ¿por qué?

-Si lo supieras, me acusarías de indecente…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Indecente? ¿qué podría ser tan malo?

-No quieres saberlo…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-Quizás sí…

-Mejor lo dejamos para cuando estés preparado… - dijo ella- no quiero asustarte…

Rick le mantuvo la mirada un momento y suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- dijo él.

-Pic- nic en el parque- dijo ella y aplaudió con alegría.

-Bien… ¿qué llevamos?

Prepararon una enorme canasta y cuando todo estuvo listo, se fueron al parque más cercano a la casa de Kate.

Ella preparó todo y extendió un mantel. Se sentaron a comer al sol, mientras observaban algunos niños que jugaban no muy lejos de ellos…

-Dime, ¿alguna vez se te pasó por la cabeza pensar en cómo serían tus hijos?

-No, creo que no…- dijo ella seria.

-Pues yo… una parte ya no es una sorpresa… pero suelo imaginarme un pequeño Castlecito… escribiendo su primer novela…

-De tal padre…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Pero quieres tener hijos…- no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación que buscaba su acuerdo.

-Sí, por supuesto… cuando sea el momento…- dijo y se volvió a perder en sus ojos.

-Es sería adecuado, sí…

-Aunque todavía me falta un pequeño detalle… una pareja estable…

-Bueno, eso ya vendrá…

-¿Tú crees?- le preguntó directamente.

-Sí, por supuesto…

-Es que… necesito tomar su mano- dijo tomando la de él- y decirle mientras lo miro a los ojos… te amo… quiero vivir toda mi vida a tu lado…

Rick abrió los ojos y Kate sonrió.

-¿Tú crees que él saldría corriendo si le digo eso en la primera cita?

-Yo creo que sí…- dijo él nervioso.

-¿A ti no te gustaría escuchar algo así?

-¿A quién no? Y acabo de escucharlo…

-Rick…- dijo y levantó sus manos aún reunidas y besó la de él con cariño- yo no quiero confundirme ni confundirte… pero estos días me están pasando cosas muy fuertes… y tengo miedo de desperdiciar la posibilidad que me estás dando…

-Kate…

-No, no… déjame terminar… necesito que nos enfoquemos en otra cosa… porque se me hace muy difícil mirarte, hablarte… sin sentir deseos de…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-¿De qué?

-De besarte hasta que me duelan los labios…- dijo ella.

-Kate…

-Rick… yo quiero estar bien contigo… y si esto lleva más tiempo del que a mí me gustaría, no hay problema, puedo esperar… lo que sea necesario… pero no quiero ver esa cara de temor cada vez que intento decirte algo, así que… mejor nos relajamos…

-¿Richard Castle?

Cuando Kate reaccionó y levantó la vista, Rick se había levantado y abrazaba a una rubia de esas que ella odiaba y había pensado durante años que eran su tipo…

-Maggie Brown… ¿dónde te habías metido?- dijo Rick sonriendo y sin soltarla.

-Tú sabes… aquí y allá… la vida…- dijo acariciando su brazo.

Kate tosió con incomodidad mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ah… Maggie… ella es Kate… mi… compañera de trabajo…- dijo Rick algo nervioso- Kate… ella es Maggie, una… antigua amiga…

-¿Amiga? Rick eres un caradura… tú sabes que si yo no hubiese salido de gira con mi banda, no te hubieses casado con Meredith…

-Encantada…- dijo Kate con una sonrisa fingida.

-Así que… compañeros de trabajo… ¿acaso dejaste de escribir?

-No, no… Kate es detective… y yo trabajo con ella…

-Ah sí… leí sobre eso… tú eres su musa- dijo mirando a Kate-… o lo eras… pensé que te habías mudado a San Francisco…- dijo desviando su mirada hacia Rick.

-Es una larga historia…- dijo Rick con pocas ganas de contarla.

-Bien… encontrémonos esta noche a cenar y me la cuentas…

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta y suspiró. Rick la miró de costado y asintió.

-Me parece bien… ¿por dónde te paso a buscar?

-¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número de teléfono de siempre?

-¿Lo tienes?- preguntó él pensativo.

-Sí… ¿recuerdas la vez que nos cruzamos en Las Vegas?

-Es cierto…- dijo Rick con incomodidad.

-Bien… te llamaré ahí y te pasaré la dirección…- dijo y lo abrazó.

-Me alegro de haberte visto… nos vemos esta noche- dijo y le dirigió una mirada sensual.

-Nos vemos…- dijo él y se sorprendió cuando Maggie se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó sonoramente en los labios.

-Nos vemos Kate… espero verte pronto…- dijo antes de irse.

-Sí… claro…- Kate sintió que le bajaba la presión, el pulso le temblaba y tuvo que sentarse otra vez sobre el césped, para evitar caerse.

Rick se sentó a su lado y la miró, algo nervioso. Kate se recuperó un poco y comenzó a guardar las cosas que habían usado, sin mirarlo.

-Kate…- dijo él con cuidado.

-¿Sí?- dijo ella todavía sin mirarlo.

-Ella es solo una vieja amiga…

-Sí… claro…- dijo Kate.

-En serio…

-Castle… no tienes que darme explicaciones… diviértete…- le dijo con los dientes apretados.

-No quiero verte mal…

-Lo siento…- dijo con rabia y terminó de acomodar todo, y luego lo miró a los ojos.

-Kate…

-Vamos a casa…- dijo y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Y también sintió que estaba pagando cada segundo de inseguridad que había tenido con él en el pasado…

* * *

**Complicaciones, pero que son necesarias! Gracias por seguirla, y no se preocupen que estoy trabajando en mis otras historias!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Kate lo miró de lejos mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo. Tenía puesta una camisa oscura y ella podía oler su perfume a una distancia bastante grande.

Se acomodó en el sillón y se mordió el labio mientras acomodaba sobre su falda el libro que leía, que por supuesto no era de los de él. Alzó las cejas al verlo prepararse tan dedicadamente y luego tomó un sorbo de la copa de vino tinto que intentaba disfrutar…

-Bien… trataré de no volver tarde…- dijo él algo incómodo.

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella y con parsimonia dejó de lado el libro, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a él.

-Lo que menos quiero, es molestarte…- dijo mirándola de cerca.

Kate suspiró y buscó algo en el bolsillo de su jean.

-Aquí tienes…- dijo y le entregó un manojo de llaves- así no te preocupas por la hora.

-¿Estás segura?

-Castle… estás viviendo en mi casa… creo que es justo que tengas las llaves…

-No, no… te las devolveré mañana…

-No… son tuyas… a veces tenemos horarios diferentes, no quiero que dependas de mi…

-Si no te molesta…

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bien… gracias…- dijo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Anda… diviértete…- dijo ella, sin moverse, cada vez más cerca de él.

-Nos vemos…- dijo Rick y ella lo observó irse.

Kate se sentó en el sillón y procuró no pensar. Ella tenía merecido cada minuto que estaba sufriendo, pero eso no quitaba que quisiera dejar de hacerlo…

Se concentró en el libro y por un buen rato, se olvidó de todo. Cuando el sueño comenzó a ganar la batalla y dejó el libro de lado, los pensamientos volvieron a torturarla.

Se imaginó todo lo que él podría estar haciendo con esa mujer y achicó los ojos de rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil ser feliz?

Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió el armario para cambiarse y sus dedos se sumergieron en la ropa de él. Encontró una remera de los Knicks y hundió su nariz en ella, aspirando su perfume.

Sin pensarlo, se quitó la ropa y se puso la remera. Sus sentidos se impregnaron de él y por un momento se sintió a salvo.

Volvió al living y tomó el último trago de vino. Acomodó el libro y se recostó, extrañándolo.

De pronto comenzó a reírse casi incontrolablemente. ¿cómo iba a extrañar algo que nunca había tenido? Y eso había ocurrido por su necedad… y ya no había retorno.

Se levantó de un salto y le dio un puntapié al sillón.

Con el pie dolorido se sentó con la cabeza entre las manos y lloró desconsoladamente. Estaba celosa… enferma de los celos…

Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el respaldo, la cabeza apuntando al techo.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que escuchó las llaves y le escuchó entrar.

Cerró los ojos fingiendo que dormía.

Rick dejó las llaves y se acercó despacio a ella.

-¿Kate?- dijo en voz baja, sorprendido.

Ella no le contestó, prefirió que pensara que dormía. Lo escuchó tambalearse y quitarse los pantalones. Luego lo sintió sentarse a su lado.

Kate sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando sintió sus manos, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y abrazándola.

Se movió en sus brazos y sintió la nariz de él en su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

-Dime por qué hueles tan bien…- le dijo arrastrando un poco la voz, el olor a alcohol potente en su respiración.

Kate se mordió el labio para no emitir sonido cuando él deslizó su nariz, torpemente por su cuello y sus hombros, deleitado con su aroma.

Su respuesta corporal a él se estaba comenzando a notar en su pecho, a través de la remera de algodón de él. Kate quería dominarse, pero no podía. Era demasiado lo que lo deseaba, demasiado tiempo de anhelar que eso sucediera, pero no quería que fuera así… que probablemente él no se acordara de nada al día siguiente o peor aún, que se arrepintiera…

Rick la levantó en el aire y la sentó sobre sus rodillas. Sus manos corrían intensamente por sus piernas y a pesar de que no la besaba, ella sentía su respiración entrecortada, aún con su nariz pegada a la piel de sus hombros y cuello…

Kate no pudo reprimir un jadeo y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con los de él, cargados de deseo.

Quiso hablar, pero él atrapó con sus dientes su labio inferior y Kate pensó que perdería el conocimiento.

Esa caricia agresiva se transformó en algo más tierno cuando él la besó suavemente en los labios y la escuchó suspirar.

Kate se entregó a las caricias de él, que la exploró delicadamente, el alcohol que él había bebido la embriagaba a ella también…

Se sentía increíble… era increíble besarlo así… aunque en realidad ella no estaba haciendo mucho… solo se limitaba a dejarlo hacer…

Pero lo cierto es que él estaba borracho y ella no quería que al otro día le recriminara nada…

Se separó suavemente de él, lo tomó de la cara y él la miró sin comprender.

Acarició sus facciones con ternura mientras se perdía en sus ojos un instante, y dudó… dudó pensando si realmente importaba que al día siguiente, él tuviese algo que decirle…

Miró un momento sus labios y se mordió los suyos con algo de frustración.

-Buenas noches, Rick…- le dijo en voz baja.

-Kate…- dijo él y cuando ella se levantó, la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella para evitar que se fuera.

-Has tomado demasiado…- dijo y se soltó con suavidad.

Rick se fastidió un poco, pero la dejó ir. La observó caminando hasta que se perdió en la puerta de la habitación.

Pensó en levantarse para ir a buscarla, pero sus piernas no le respondieron. Se quedó dormido casi al instante.

Cuando Kate llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta, cerró los ojos. Se tocó los labios, recordando el beso y se ruborizó. Se moría de ganas de estar con él, pero ese no era el mejor momento, además, ella no quería lastimarse más, si él había estado con la tal Maggie, entonces ella se mantendría al margen…

Se quitó la remera con cuidado, hundió su nariz en ella, para recordar el olor de él y la dobló cuidadosamente para volver a dejarla en su lugar. Se colocó el pijama y se fue a dormir.

Dio muchas vueltas, pero al final, pudo dormirse.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, la cabeza la daba vueltas, pero sintió el aroma del café y se levantó casi en seguida. Se colocó una bata encima del pijama y se encontró con Rick en la cocina.

-Buenos días…- dijo él y ella se sonrojó y se sintió incómoda.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y se sentó en donde él colocaba una taza de café humeante.

-Veo que te cambiaste- dijo él y la miró con intensidad.

-¿Yo?- dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida.

-Usabas mi remera de los Knicks ayer… te queda mejor que a mi… y no te preocupes, no me molesta que uses mi ropa…

-No sé qué es lo que me estás diciendo… yo no usé nada…- dijo ella avergonzada.

-Bueno… no importa…- dijo él y sonrió, mirando su taza para dejar pasar el momento incómodo para ella.

-¿Tienes una cita hoy? ¿O vendrás a trabajar?

-En realidad tengo un almuerzo… pero puedo ir contigo ahora y luego me tomo un rato…

-Por mí no hagas nada… debes estar cansado, ¿llegaste tarde?

-No me acuerdo… pero sí me acuerdo de que estabas sentada ahí, esperándome…

-Solo me quedé dormida mientras leía… pensé que no te acordarías, dado el estado en que estabas…- dijo ella y arrugó la nariz.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente…

-Me alegra que lo hagas y que sepas que te respeto…

-Pero tenías tantas ganas como yo de seguir con eso…

-Castle… no soy yo la que tiene dudas aquí… simplemente me pareció poco adecuado que siguiésemos adelante si no eras demasiado dueño de tus actos…

-¿Tenías miedo de que te acuse de haberte aprovechado?

-Honestamente… te respeto, Rick… y no quiero planteos, ni reproches… lo que no me queda claro es, ¿acaso no tuviste suficiente sexo con tu "amiga"?

-Primero y principal: no, no tuve sexo con mi "amiga", ella está en pareja ahora y lo que tuvimos, a pesar de que ella diga que fue importante, no lo fue tanto para mí…

-Sí, claro…

-Segundo: puede ser que el alcohol me desinhibiera un poco… pero ten por seguro que yo no podría tener solo sexo contigo…- dijo y se levantó- si me disculpas, iré a ducharme…

Kate sonrió y se quedó pensando. Rick entró a su cuarto y se dirigió al armario a buscar ropa limpia. Encontró la remera de los Knicks y no pudo evitar sumergir su nariz en ella. Por supuesto que olía a Kate… ¿qué clase de juego estaba jugando ella?

**Se está poniendo intenso... espero que todavía les guste!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Rick se había demorado con Maggie durante la hora del almuerzo y Kate estaba comenzando a sentirse nerviosa.

Aunque Rick le había asegurado que entre ellos no pasaba nada más, ella sabía que Rick no era demasiado fuerte cuando se trataba de dominar sus instintos frente a una mujer…. bueno, salvo con ella, por supuesto…

Espo la miró de lejos y se acercó.

-Escucha… me imagino por lo que estás pasando… pero debes intentar relajarte… si él está aquí, algo tiene que significar…- dijo con sinceridad, en tono bajo.

-Yo te agradezco las palabras, Javi… pero esto se trata de otra cosa…

-¿Otra cosa? ¿Acaso no estás celosa de que él se encuentre con esa vieja amiga para almorzar?

-Para nada…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

Ryan se acercó con un papel en la mano.

-Estuve averiguando, el sospechoso fue visto por última vez en la puerta de un club muy conocido en Manhattan, el problema es que solo los clientes VIP tienen acceso y no podemos entrar sin darnos a conocer… porque le avisarían…

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Iré encubierta…- dijo Kate.

-Si vas sola será peor…-dijo Ryan- todos van en pareja…

-Pero… puedes ir con Castle…- dijo Espo y le guiñó el ojo.

-No se si vendrá… quiero decir… se tomó una larga hora de almuerzo… quizás no vuelva… y tendríamos que salir en una hora…- dijo Kate.

-Bueno… si no vuelve puedo acompañarte…- dijo Espo y sonrió.

-Me estaría arriesgando a perder mi amistad con Lanie, pero si no queda otra opción…- dijo Kate.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Rick llegó corriendo casi sin aire y se sentó al lado de Ryan.

-Tenemos localizado a un sospechoso, el problema es que opera en un club muy privado y tendríamos que ir encubiertos… Beckett se ofreció a ir, pero es peligroso que vaya sola… así que… estaba pensando en acompañarla…- dijo Espo y miró a Kate que quería esconderse debajo de su escritorio.

-Yo puedo ir… incluso podría hacer que nos dejasen entrar, siempre hay algún familiar fanático de mis libros entre la gente de seguridad…- dijo Rick y miró de costado a Kate, que no pareció inmutarse.

-Bien… entonces irás tú…- dijo Espo y miró a Kate otra vez, sonriendo divertido.

-Vamos a casa, necesito cambiarme de ropa, no creo que esto que llevo puesto sirva para poder entrar…- dijo Kate sacudiendo la cabeza.

Rick se levantó y la siguió como un perrito y Ryan le dedicó una mirada a Espo.

-¿En que andan estos dos?- dijo pensativo.

-En lo de siempre… idas y vueltas…- dijo Espo.

Kate le explicó los detalles del caso a Rick durante el viaje. Cuando llegaron a su casa, ella se encerró en su habitación para cambiarse y Rick optó por cambiarse la camisa y agregar una corbata.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Kate salió de la habitación y cuando Rick la vio, abrió la boca y se quedó mudo. El vestido de Kate se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un fino guante de seda y el color morado para él, definitivamente no sería el mismo durante mucho tiempo. Kate permitió que él la mirara y luego movió sus largas piernas para girar un momento y permitir que él la siguiera mirando mientras buscaba su abrigo.

-¿Irás con ese vestido?- preguntó casi sin aire y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Es demasiado?- preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio.

-Sobre todo si quieres pasar desapercibida…

-No es el caso… mi idea es entrar y que noten mi presencia…- dijo Kate.

-Entonces estás perfecta…

-¿De verdad?- preguntó ella algo ruborizada.

-Si me preguntas… si tú fueras mi pareja…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella, dando un par de pasos en dirección a él.

-No te dejaría salir así…

-Machista…- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Pero si me convencieras… créeme, no me separaría un milímetro de ti…

-Bien… porque eso es lo que quiero que hagas…- dijo ella en voz baja y demasiado sexy.

-¿Vamos?- dijo él y la ayudó con el abrigo.

Tomaron un taxi y Kate se sorprendió de lo cerca que él se acomodaba a su lado cuando subieron.

Kate sintió que la respiración de él se aceleraba y jugó un poco con él. Giró para mirarlo, y con su cara a milímetros de la de él, le habló.

-Tengo que hacer el papel de mujer fatal…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-No creo que te cueste mucho…- resumió- si no te conociera, diría que te encanta…

-Puede ser… y Rick…- dijo y se acercó aún más, miró sus labios un momento y luego volvió a sus ojos- necesito que les hagas creer a todos que estás muerto por mí…

-Creo que puedo hacerlo…- dijo casi sin poder reprimirse de inclinar su cara hacia adelante y capturar sus labios.

Llegaron a la puerta del club y Kate se colgó del brazo de Rick que se dirigió al hombre que vigilaba la puerta y sonrió.

-Buenas noches…- dijo Rick con amabilidad.

-Bunas noches… ¿tiene invitación?- preguntó el hombre.

-Cariño… espérame aquí…- le dijo y la dejó un poco más atrás a Kate, que sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo.

-Si no tiene invitación…- dijo el hombre.

-Escuche… mire lo que es esa mujer… me dijo que quería venir aquí… si no entramos… usted sabe… me la perderé… y me estoy muriendo por ella…

-Señor…- dijo con tono intransigente.

-Castle… Richard Castle

-¿Richard Castle, el escritor?- dijo el hombre y sus rasgos se suavizaron.

-Así es…- dijo Rick orgulloso.

-Me lo hubiese dicho antes… adelante por favor… que tenga usted una noche increíble…

-Estoy seguro de que así será…- dijo Rick y tomó de la mano a Kate, y luego de entrelazar sus dedos con ella, la hizo pasar por la pesada puerta de hierro que el guardia les abría…

-Te dije que entraríamos… cariño…- dijo ella inclinándose sobre su hombro un momento y él reprimió el instinto de detenerse bruscamente y arrinconarla contra la pared para cumplir todas sus fantasías…

El lugar estaba oscuro, no había mucha gente y la música sonaba lánguidamente mientras algunos bailaban y otros hablaban y bebían alegremente.

Kate observó, buscando al sospechoso de la investigación y no pudo ubicarlo. Caminó con él de la mano y se sentaron al lado de la barra.

-¿Me invitas a una copa?- le dijo ella rozándolo con su cuerpo, Rick se preguntó si eso también era parte de la actuación.

-Por supuesto…- dijo y deslizó las manos por la cintura de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo para seguirle la corriente.

Rick le pidió dos tragos al barman y cuando quiso acordar, ella se había acomodado en sus brazos, girando la cabeza para poder seguir buscando al sospechoso con mayor disimulo.

A pesar de que parecía estar concentrada en su trabajo, Kate no se perdía detalle del cambio de actitud y el nerviosismo de Rick… su respiración sonaba entrecortada y notaba sus manos algo sudorosas sobre su cintura.

Por fin, luego de un largo rato de caricias y palabras en su oído para continuar con la actuación, Kate finalmente lo vio aparecer al sospechoso y ubicarse en una mesa frente a donde ellos estaban.

Kate se sintió en alerta y lo tomó de la solapa del saco, acercando su boca al oído de él.

-Mmm… ahí está… lo tenemos enfrente… - dijo Kate en tono tan bajo que Rick pudo asegurar que estaba algo excitada.

-Bien…- dijo él y besó su hombro mientras hablaba y la sintió estremecerse ligeramente- ¿qué quieres hacer?

Kate se separó y lo miró a los ojos un momento. Le sonrió seductora y se separó aún más, obligándolo a ponerse de pie. Entonces comenzó a moverse sensualmente contra él, siguiendo el ritmo de la música y Rick cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de dominarse y de pensar que eso no era real, que era solo una actuación para llamar la atención de alguien.

Cuando Rick abrió los ojos, Kate lo abrazó y siguió moviéndose contra él, mientras miraba de costado, había logrado llamar la atención del hombre, que los observaba con atención a solo unos metros…

Kate lo tomó de la cara, lo empujó hacia atrás y cuando Rick cayó sentado otra vez en la banqueta que había ocupado, acercó sus labios a los de él y le habló.

-Sígueme la corriente, Rick…- le dijo y luego sus labios colapsaron con tal intensidad, que Rick pensó que se caería para atrás…

* * *

**Siempre quise escribir esto... y luego de tantas historias, lo logré... por supuesto que sigue, espero que les siga gustando!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Rick no solo le siguió la corriente, sino que la apretó contra su cuerpo y luego de unos intensos instantes, la escuchó suspirar.

Quiso olvidarse de todo, entregarse a ella, llevársela de ahí a un lugar donde pudiera expresarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Kate se separó un poco y lo miró sonrojada. Tenía los labios hinchados por la intensidad del beso y Rick sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-Te lo tomaste en serio…- dijo ella y sonrió, como si le estuviese diciendo algo sexy.

-Siempre…- dijo él y sonrió.

Kate se sentó sobre sus rodillas, de costado y cruzó sus piernas de forma en que no había manera de evitar mirarla y comenzó a besar el cuello de Rick mientras reía en forma bastante audible.

Rick comenzó a sentir los efectos de tanto juego, pero se limitó a seguirle la corriente.

-Mmm…- jadeó ella en su oído y lo sintió estremecerse- dime, ¿está mirando?

Rick estuvo a punto de preguntarle de quién le hablaba, los besos, el tono de voz y su cercanía lo estaban matando.

-Sí… como para no mirar…- dijo él y se quedó congelado cuando ella tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pierna, casi obligándolo a que la acariciara…

-Tócame, Castle…- le susurró al oído.

-Kate…- dijo él y cuando se animó a girar la cabeza para mirarla, la vio inclinada para buscar su Martini seco, que estaba apoyado a su lado.

Rick comenzó a acariciar su pierna, primero con respeto, casi con cuidado, pero luego, se sintió fascinado con la suavidad de su piel y se animó un poco más.

Kate tomó un sorbo del trago y quitó la aceituna con el palillo, lo miró a los ojos y la colocó en su boca…

Rick se dio cuenta de que eso no había sido en absoluto parte del show, eso había sido dedicado a él y nada más que a él…

-Kate…- dijo él con nerviosismo.

-Ya hablaremos de esto en casa, Rick…- dijo ella, absolutamente consciente de lo que él estaba sintiendo.

-Disculpen…- dijo un hombre joven- mi jefe los invita a compartir su mesa…

Rick y Kate se miraron sonrientes, querían parecer simpáticos y caminaron tras el hombre con los dedos entrelazados.

Al llegar a la mesa, Kate notó que el hombre la miraba con detenimiento. Estaba acompañado por una mujer joven y el hombre que los había ido a buscar.

-Buenas noches…- dijo Kate y se sentó, tirando de la mano de Rick, que se había quedado congelado.

-Buenas noches… ¿acaso son nuevos en el lugar?

-Sí… de hecho queríamos conocerlo desde hace tiempo… nos dijeron que el ambiente era especial… muy privado…- dijo Kate acentuando las palabras y Rick se fascinó de la forma en que Kate había captado la atención de todos.

-¿Era tan especial como creías?

-Bueno…- la interrumpió Rick- en realidad, me imagino que habrán visto como nos estábamos divirtiendo… evidentemente el lugar es especial…

-Sí… eso estaba observando… se divertían bastante, y díganme… ¿a qué se dedican?

-Bueno… Ricky es escritor… y yo me dedico a los negocios financieros… digamos que me gusta… jugar a gran escala…- dijo Kate mordiéndose el labio.

-Así que… negocios financieros… - dijo el hombre con interés.

-Así es… estoy bastante conectada con algunos organismos y eso me facilita las decisiones a la hora de invertir capitales… he hecho mucho dinero estos años…- dijo con orgullo Kate.

-Bueno…- dijo el hombre y observó como Kate deslizaba la mano por la pierna de Rick hacia arriba y se distrajo un momento- quizás necesite de tus servicios… tengo un dinero que necesito colocar en sitio seguro, y si puedo especular un poco y hacer una diferencia, bienvenido…

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

-20… quizás 30 millones…

-¿Dice que tiene esa cantidad?- preguntó Kate con ansiedad.

-He dicho que eso es lo que necesito colocar en un lugar seguro…- repitió el hombre.

-Pero uno no anda con 30 millones dando vueltas de un día para otro…

-Bueno, yo también tengo mis negocios…

-¿Negocios?- dijo y se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Rick haciendo el mismo movimiento en su pierna, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ante los demás.

-No tienes idea del dinero que mueve la droga, ¿verdad?

-Wow… ¿usted se dedica a eso?- Rick fingió admiración y sorpresa y el hombre dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Hay pocos negocios hoy en día que dejen tanto dinero… por supuesto que me dedico a la droga…

-Hey, Ryan… ¿grabaste eso?- dijo Kate cambiando la actitud abruptamente.

El hombre intentó una carcajada, pensando que Kate bromeaba, pero cuando se puso de pie y Castle le entregó su arma y las esposas, se quedó congelado.

-Ni siquiera lo intentaría…- dijo ella cuando el joven que los había ido a buscar se levantó para hacerle frente- si tiene suerte, esto solo será un interrogatorio… trabajo para homicidios, pero si no colabora, quizás haga una llamada a la división de narcotráfico… está en sus manos…- terminó y sonrió cuando el hombre giró y le permitió esposarlo con gesto de desagrado.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ryan y Esposito se llevaban al sospechoso y Kate se quedaba mirando el automóvil que se iba mientras Castle le firmaba un autógrafo al hombre que los había dejado entrar al club.

-¿Tienes que ir a interrogarlo?- preguntó Rick y Kate lo miró con intensidad, por primera vez luego de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

-En realidad le pedí a los chicos que lo hagan, me llamarán si no lo logran…

-Bien… ¿vamos a casa?- le preguntó y cuando ella asintió, él detuvo un taxi que pasaba.

Rick intentó sacar temas de conversación para no pensar en todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pero las miradas de Kate eran lo suficientemente contundentes como para recordárselo a cada momento.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Kate se sentó en el sillón y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, mirando hacia arriba. Rick no pudo evitar mirarla, tenía una revolución interna, no sabía cuál era el movimiento correcto en ese momento…

-Rick…- dijo Kate e interrumpió sus pensamientos- gracias por acompañarme hoy… no lo hubiera logrado si no era con tu ayuda…

-No… está bien… no hace falta que me agradezcas…

-Sé que fue difícil para ti todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros y te pido disculpas si me excedí un poco en las demostraciones, quería llamar la atención de ese tipo y la verdad es que… no fue para nada un sacrificio…

-Tampoco para mi…- dijo él y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo Kate y Rick no supo si ella realmente le preguntaba porque se había sorprendido.

-Bueno… tú sabes… el hecho de que tú me beses, y juegues a la mujer fatal usándome no me desagrada… es la verdad…- dijo y tosió con incomodidad.

-Siento lo de la aceituna…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Yo no…- dijo él y la miró con intensidad.

-Rick…- dijo ella.

-No, Kate… ¿vas a decirme que hemos tomado y que por eso no somos responsables de nuestros actos?

-Rick…- dijo y se puso de pie, acercándose a él- lo que digo es que yo quiero que cuando esto suceda, sea porque tú quieres estar conmigo… no solo porque me deseas…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kate? Yo no sé ni siquiera donde estoy parado, hasta hace dos semanas vivía en otra ciudad tratando de olvidarte…

-Lo sé, y por eso quiero darte tiempo… ¿o acaso crees que para mí es fácil tenerte cerca y no poder demostrarte lo que siento por ti?

-Lo siento…

-Una relación… eso es lo que quiero… quiero que esto sea en serio, Rick… quiero estar contigo…

-Pero yo…

-Lo sé… no estás preparado…- dijo y suspiró- entonces, prefiero que seamos compañeros de departamento… o amigos si prefieres…

-Kate…

-Así podrás seguir saliendo con tus amiguitas… esas con las que no tienes que comprometerte para tener un momento de placer…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y cuando se disponía a irse a su habitación él la tomó del brazo.

-Kate…- dijo muy cerca de ella.

-Rick…- dijo ella muy bajo, con un nudo en la garganta. Su paciencia tenía un límite.

Y Rick descendió sus labios sobre los de ella, controlando su necesidad, cautelosamente al principio… y Kate sintió que el mundo se detenía a su alrededor…

* * *

**Bueno... a pedido de ustedes vino la actualización más rápida. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras el beso crecía en intensidad, ninguno de los dos era capaz de detenerse, era la primera vez que no había excusas, ninguno de los dos estaba dormido, o borracho… porque solo habían tomado un trago cada uno…

Y es que había pasado demasiado entre ambos. Muchas ideas y vueltas, muchos desencuentros, muchos terceros impidiendo una relación entre ambos y también mucho deseo acumulado, un deseo que era tan intenso, que ninguno sabía como manejarlo.

Durante varios minutos, parecieron no poder separarse, la intensidad se mantuvo al mismo nivel y cuando tuvieron necesidad de aire, Rick la observó abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los suyos.

Kate quiso decir las palabras más adecuadas, pero no estaba seguro de cuáles serían las mejores. Quería que todo quedara claro entre ellos, no quería que él pensara que todo tenía que ver con el deseo que evidentemente, ambos estaban sintiendo y venían postergando desde el comienzo.

-Por favor, Kate… no quiero sufrir más…- dijo él y ella lo miró un buen rato antes de contestar.

-Yo no quiero hacerte sufrir… lamento haberlo hecho… no fue a propósito… tú sabes lo difícil que era mi vida…- dijo ella y lo miró esperando que él asintiera para saber que la había comprendido.

-Yo lo sé… pero igualmente sufrí… y si no estás segura…- empezó él y ella lo interrumpió.

-Yo estoy segura de que quiero estar contigo… pero sé que quizás tú tengas reparos y lo entiendo…

-Kate…

-Rick… yo me muero por ti…pero necesito que estés seguro…

-No es una cuestión de seguridad, Kate… yo necesito saber que no te irás corriendo…

-No lo haré, Rick…- dijo y levantó la mano- prometido…

Rick sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Se quedaron mirándose un momento, uno perdido en los ojos del otro…

Rick se sentía algo inseguro aún para dar el primer paso, pero tenía muy en claro lo que quería y era a Kate en sus brazos, para poder demostrarle todo lo que ella le hacía sentir… y para saber lo que era, poder ser parte suya…

Kate tomó su mano y lo hizo caminar tras ella hasta su habitación.

Pateó sus zapatos, se colocó en puntas de pie y besó sus labios con ternura y luego giró en redondo y separó su cabello para darle acceso al cierre de su vestido.

Rick se quedó observando la suave curva de su cuello, sintiendo su perfume tan cerca. Tentativamente se acercó a ella, colocó una mano sobre la cintura y luego la otra, hundió su nariz en su cuello y Kate cerró los ojos, casi desesperada por un mayor contacto…

Movió ambas manos hacia arriba, por los costados de Kate y mientras besaba su cuello, deslizó el cierre hacia abajo.

El vestido cayó inmediatamente y Kate no se movió. Rick acarició su abdomen y la escuchó suspirar.

-Tienes una piel increíble Kate…- le dijo al oído mientras acariciaba su pecho por sobre su ropa interior.

-Rick…- jadeó ella, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él.

Rick dejó que la parte de arriba de la ropa interior se reuniera con el vestido y la hizo girar para mirarlo.

-Hermosa…- dijo mientras sus ojos la acariciaban.

Kate extendió sus manos hacia adelante y desabotonó su camisa, anhelando el contacto de su piel. Cuando por fin lo liberó de la prenda, deslizó sus dedos acariciándolo, como descubriéndolo…

Él se acercó un poco más, como en trance, guiado por las caricias de ella, que descendió sus manos y trabajó rápidamente en despojarlo del pantalón y los bóxers.

Cuando todo vestigio de ropa entre ambos había desaparecido, Rick volvió a besarla, jadeando ante el contacto piel contra piel que había ocurrido por primera vez… la empujó hasta que Kate cayó sobre la cama y él sobre ella.

Se tomó su tiempo y besó y acarició cada minúsculo detalle de su cuerpo mientras Kate lo guiaba con sus suspiros. Una vez que dedicó el tiempo que creyó necesario a su cuello, su pecho y su abdomen, Kate sintió que podría haber llegado al clímax con solo dejarse llevar por la sensación que causaban sus labios sobre sus las piernas, recorriéndolas a lo largo por fuera y también por dentro hasta casi dejarla sin aliento.

Y luego Rick se enfocó en causarle placer, se dedicó completamente a su parte más sensible, besándola, acariciándola, escuchándola hasta que la sintió temblar en sus brazos y eso lo hizo sonreír de felicidad.

Una vez que Kate se recuperó, lo hizo cambiar posiciones con ella y en ese momento, al mando de la situación, Kate se dio el gusto de besarlo, dándole exactamente el mismo trato que había recibido de él momentos antes.

Pero Rick estaba apurado y ansioso por sentirla parte de él y le rogó que no siguiera adelante… Kate sonrió comprendiéndolo y él se sentó y la hizo descender sobre él hasta que la sintió completa y profundamente suya…

Kate se aferró a sus hombros y lo besó húmedamente cuando él comenzó a moverse en busca del placer.

Rick dirigió sus movimientos y fue ganando profundidad y velocidad a medida que la escuchaba gemir de placer.

Rick deslizó una mano hacia abajo y acarició su pecho y luego su abdomen. Y cuando llegó a su punto más sensible la sintió estremecerse.

El beso se interrumpió un momento y se miraron a los ojos. Kate pudo ver casi en reflejo como la vista de Rick se nublaba de placer en el momento exacto en que ella se quedaba sin aire por efecto del clímax.

Los movimientos fueron perdiendo intensidad y ellos continuaron besándose un buen rato y luego se acostaron abrazados, en silencio.

Un rato más tarde, Rick la apretó en sus brazos y besó sus labios antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido. Y ella lo observó dormir, como tantas veces había soñado, especialmente durante todo ese tiempo en que, aunque no estuvo sola, estuvo sin él.

Kate tardó un poco más en dormirse, pero no se movió, complacida de poder estar, de una vez por todas, en brazos de Rick…

* * *

**Finalmente... pasó... veremos como sigue... gracias por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Ninguno de los dos supo quién había despertado primero… lo cierto es que se encontraron jadeando y acariciándose muy temprano al día siguiente…

Había demasiado tiempo para recuperar y había que ponerse al día.

Kate dio cuenta de que Rick la acariciaba como si quisiera recordar cada milímetro de su piel y lo dejó hacer, casi deseando que no se detuviese nunca…

Y lo más llamativo de todo era que no necesitaron decir ni una sola palabra. Solo se comunicaron físicamente, por medio de caricias, besos y abrazos… y cuando luego de un intenso clímax, él la sostuvo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, Kate sonrió complacida…

Buenos días…- dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada.

¿Eso fue parte del desayuno?- preguntó ella y lo miró seduciéndolo.

No… pero puedo levantarme a preparar algo inmediatamente…- le dijo y ella lo abrazó, incapaz de dejarlo ir.

Mejor no…- dijo Kate y él sonrió.

¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?- dijo alzando las cejas.

No lo sé…- dijo y se incorporó, apoyándose sobre sus codos para mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Round 4?- preguntó él.

¿Piensas llevar la cuenta? Porque me gustaría llegar pronto a las tres cifras…- dijo Kate con una mueca.

¿Conmigo?- preguntó él y tragó saliva.

¿Con quién sino?- dijo ella y besó sus labios.

Él no dijo nada y Kate comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

Oh no, Rick… dime que no estás arrepentido…- dijo con angustia Kate.

No… por supuesto que no…- dijo él.

¿Entonces?

Entonces… nada… me siento extraño… feliz… pero extraño…- dijo pensativo.

Bueno… supongo que nos acostumbraremos a la idea… ¿verdad?

Kate…- dijo él y ella lo interrumpió.

No, no… Rick… no quiero oír nada que me haga pensar que cometí un error…

Está bien… tomémoslo con calma…- dijo él.

¿Eso qué significa?

Veamos cómo nos va…

Ah… sí… sigamos teniendo sexo pero sin decir nada que pueda hacernos tomar una decisión importante… bien… lo que yo creía…- dijo molesta.

Kate… yo te expliqué que soy un desastre… necesito tiempo… y aunque me hace muy feliz que hayamos dado este paso…

No estás seguro…- dijo con fastidio.

Lo siento…

Yo lo siento más…- dijo y se levantó colocándose una remera larga que descansaba sobre una silla al costado.

Kate… no quiero que estés enojada…- dijo él tratando de tomar su brazo.

Hay tantas cosas que yo no quiero y sin embargo tengo que soportar…- dijo ella y se fue a la cocina.

Rick suspiró y fue a ducharse, no tenía intenciones de discutir más. Kate comenzó a preparar el desayuno y mientras esperaba, se apoyó sobre la mesa, con las manos sosteniendo la cabeza.

Dios… ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?- dijo en voz baja, apesadumbrada.

Un rato más tarde, él apareció vestido y ella lo observó con un gesto de cansancio.

Aquí tienes café y huevos…- le dijo en tono neutro, casi sin mirarlo.

Gracias…- dijo solo él.

Iré a ducharme…- dijo y pasó a su lado.

Kate…- insistió él.

Estoy apurada, Castle…- le dijo y se encerró en el baño.

Cuando regresó vestida, luego de un largo rato, Rick pudo ver sus ojos congestionados, había estado llorando…

La tomó suavemente del brazo e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

¿Podemos hacer una tregua?- dijo serio.

Todo está bien, Castle…- dijo ella tratando de evitar su mirada.

No… no lo está… yo no puedo verte así, Kate… y si dije o hice algo que te lastimara, te pido perdón…

No… sólo permitiste que me ilusionara con la idea de estar contigo…- dijo ella irónica.

Por favor, Kate…

A ver si nos entendemos, Rick… mi paciencia tiene un límite y creo que ya lo crucé… yo pensé que una vez que estuviésemos juntos se te pasarían las dudas… pero veo que no es así…

No es eso…

No importa… supongo que seguiré esperando… hasta que me canse… y creo que me cansaré antes de que te decidas…

Kate…

Rick…- dijo y lo miró a los ojos un momento antes de continuar- yo te amo… y pensé que quizás tú sentías algo por mí, aún…

Rick abrió la boca, la declaración había sido fuerte, no pudo decir nada que valiese la pena.

¿Podemos hacer una tregua o no?- insistió Rick.

Sí… no te preocupes…- dijo ella y se escapó, con la excusa de buscar su chaqueta para irse.

Todo el día estuvieron tensos, discutían por el caso en el que trabajaban, se molestaban involuntariamente para moverse y Rick había comenzado a preguntarse si estaba bien haber vuelto.

A pesar de todo, Rick esperó a que Kate terminara su horario de trabajo y volvieron juntos a su casa…

En el camino, Kate lo escuchó hablando con Alexis y explicándole que se quedaría un tiempo más en New York…

Al llegar, Kate se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer en el sillón. Estaba muy cansada, sobre todo mentalmente.

¿Te molestaría mucho si cocino algo?- dijo él queriendo calmar las aguas.

No… siéntete cómodo… yo no tengo intención de cenar…- dijo ella casi sin mirarlo.

Kate… dijimos que habría una tregua…

Más allá de la tregua, tú has sido testigo del día que tuve… no quiero discutir, Castle… creo que iré a cambiarme y a dormir temprano…- dijo y para enfatizar sus palabras, bostezó.

Rick la miró irse y suspiró. No podía dejar de mirarla. Desde que habían estado juntos no había podido dejar de pensar en eso, deseando volver a tenerla en sus brazos…

Sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras caminaba casi en silencio hacia la habitación de ella.

Entreabrió la puerta suavemente y la observó. Seguramente ella no tenía idea de lo que despertaba en él, y también, Rick estaba seguro de que ella estaba muy enojada con él…

Entró cuando a Kate le quedaba solamente la ropa interior puesta y ella contuvo la respiración. Quería que él le dijera algo, quería que él estuviese arrepentido. Aunque estaba de espaldas, ella pudo oír su respiración entrecortada por el deseo.

Y luego sus manos acariciándola por sobre la fina prenda y su boca en su cuello, besándola hambrienta…

El último pensamiento coherente de Kate se esfumó cuando él respiró en su oído y mientras deslizaba los dedos por debajo de la ropa interior, le decía:

Te extraño, Kate…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Kate se despertó enrollada en las sábanas y cuando abrió los ojos sintió el aroma del café recién hecho. Se levantó y se puso una bata para ir a desayunar, no sabía cómo reaccionaría él, pero necesitaba saber si algo había cambiado desde la noche anterior, sobre todo porque, sacando el "te extraño, Kate", él no le había dicho nada más…

Pero cuando llegó a la cocina, Kate solo encontró una taza humeante de café y un omelette, al lado de una nota:

"Kate, espero que disfrutes el desayuno, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, nos vemos en la comisaría. Rick".

Y eso era todo. No un "te quiero" o al menos "Lo de anoche significó algo".

Kate suspiró y comió a desgano, tenía hambre, pero la angustia que le producía todo este tema, le quitaba las ganas de comer… esta situación le estaba resultando realmente incómoda y dolorosa.

Un rato más tarde salió hacia el trabajo. Cuando llegó, lo encontró exultante, bromeando con Ryan y Espo y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

En cuanto él la vio, su mirada cambió. No se puso serio, estaba alerta, y la miraba intensamente, aún en presencia de sus compañeros, cosa que a ella la hacía sentir incómoda.

En varias oportunidades la rozó a propósito y Kate tuvo que dominarse para no caer en sus redes, él sabía exactamente qué hacer para estimularla…

La situación más incómoda se había dado en el estacionamiento, cuando llegaban a su auto. Ella se había agachado a levantar sus llaves que se le habían caído y al incorporarse, se había encontrado en sus brazos, contra la puerta del auto, sus manos recorriéndola y sus labios adueñándose de los suyos.

El momento no fue demasiado largo, y cuando terminó, Kate se quedó sin aire, y él dio la vuelta y se subió al auto como si nada hubiese pasado.

El camino de vuelta fue en silencio. La mente de Kate trabajaba demasiado rápido, elaborando hipótesis de cuál sería la mejor forma de actuar y él se mostraba tranquilo y concentrado.

Cuando llegaron ella se puso a cocinar y él a pasar canales de televisión buscando algo interesante para ver. Era curioso lo confortables que se sentían ambos en silencio.

Kate dejó caer algunas lágrimas en el proceso, no se sentía bien, se daba cuenta de que su corazón y su mente querían una solución, pero la intensidad de su deseo por él no colaboraba físicamente. En ese plano, Kate se sentía débil… cualquier caricia de él la hacía vulnerable…

No lo escuchó venir y cuando él le habló, se sobresaltó un poco…

-¿Quieres una copa de vino?- le dijo tras ella, sin tocarla, sin invadir su espacio personal, pero cerca.

Kate juntó fuerzas y decidió que quería hablar. Giró en redondo para mirarlo, incluso levantó la mano para gesticular, dándole a entender que quería hablar y se encontró con un par de ojos oscuros, y un par de manos que la encontraron demasiado rápido mientras su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo como si ella pudiese escapar…

De todas las veces que hicieron el amor, porque ella había hecho el amor con él _todas_ las veces, aún cuando no estaba segura de que él hacía el amor con ella, esta vez fue la más intensa.

Rick le quitó la ropa entre besos y cuando quiso acordar, Kate estaba sentada sobre la mesa del desayunador, sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, guiándolo para sentir mayor placer. Y él… él obedecía, entregado a todas las sensaciones que ella le hacía sentir…

Kate cerró los ojos cuando se sintió al borde del clímax. Quería gritarle que lo amaba, que no quería sufrir más, pero se sentía una tonta… una tonta que no podía negarle nada a ese hombre que además de amor, despertaba en ella una pasión que no había sentido jamás por nadie…

Se dejó ir, ahogando un gemido cuando el momento llegó, y lo vio observándola, deleitado, memorizando sus rasgos…

Rick murmuró algunas palabras que ella no alcanzó a comprender durante el momento de mayor placer. Luego la miró a los ojos, agitado, sin aire y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella…

Se quedaron quietos un rato que a ella le pareció una eternidad. Luego Rick la miró a los ojos, sonrió casi sin fuerzas y se desconectó suavemente de ella.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con la comida?- le dijo y ella abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir.

-Sí…- dijo en voz baja, luego de un rato.

Rick se posicionó a su lado, casi rozándola y comenzó a cortar unas verduras, lo que ella hacía antes de que él se acercara…

Kate pretendió seguir con otra cosa, pero volvió a sentirse angustiada y casi no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

Lo escuchó moverse, al parecer vestirse, y sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, colocándole la camisa que él llevaba puesta antes…

Kate se sintió avasallada por su perfume y cerró los ojos un momento. Sintió los labios de él en su cuello, y luego sus palabras suaves en el oído.

-¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Yo me encargaré de esto…

-Gracias…- dijo ella y caminó con paso inestable hacia el sillón.

Se sentó y encendió el televisor, intentando concentrarse.

Rick terminó de preparar la comida y se le llevó a la mesa ratona.

Kate no dijo nada, no sabía qué decir, estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir.

Él intentó hablar con ella sobre el trabajo. Ella lo escuchó y apenas si intercambió algunas ideas.

Cuando terminaron de comer, ella bostezó y se levantó. Él tomó su mano y no dijo nada.

-Lo siento, estoy cansada, creo que iré a dormir…

-Kate…

-Hablamos mañana…- insistió ella.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Kate lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, por supuesto que quería dormir con él, quería que la abrazara y la protegiera. Quería despertarse con él, mirarlo a los ojos y que le diera los buenos días…

-No… - dijo solamente y se soltó con suavidad, antes de encerrarse en su habitación…

* * *

**Las cosas se complican un poco... espero que les esté gustando igual! Gracias!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Al día siguiente, Rick la sintió distante. Ella en ningún momento lo trató mal, pero no le prestó atención. Y no estaba distraída, solo concentrada en el caso en que trabajaba…

A la hora de irse, cuando Rick se acercó a ella, Kate lo miró un momento pensativa y le dijo con calma.

-Iré a cenar con Lanie… pero no creo que vuelva tarde…

-Bien… quizás te espere para tomarnos un café…- dijo él con amabilidad.

-No hace falta…- le dijo colocándose la chaqueta.

-Te acompaño hasta abajo…- le dijo él y ella sintió un golpecito de nerviosismo en su pecho.

Caminaron juntos hacia el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron Rick extendió la mano y entrelazó los dedos con ella. Kate se sintió algo incómoda pero no lo soltó. Al llegar al subsuelo, él la soltó y salieron juntos. Ella se dirigió a su auto y él la siguió.

-Rick… no voy para casa…- le advirtió.

-Lo sé… ¿me dejarías en la calle para tomar un taxi?

-Bien…- dijo ella.

Subió la rampa y al salir a la calle, se detuvo en la esquina. No lo miró, solo esperó a que él se moviera.

-Diviértete…- le dijo y besó su mejilla.

-Gracias…- dijo ella algo incómoda.

-Kate…- dijo y cuando ella lo miró, sonrió un poco - te esperaré despierto…

Kate no dijo nada, pero se maldijo a sí misma ante la respuesta que las palabras de él tuvo en su cuerpo.

Arrancó el auto y procuró olvidarse de él. Llegó al restaurant y Lanie ya la estaba esperando. Cuando la vio llegar, la notó tensa.

-¿Tuviste un mal día?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Vengo teniendo malos días… en todo sentido…

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Castle?- quiso saber Lanie y la vio morderse el labio con impaciencia.

-No tengo idea…- dijo simplemente, y no mentía.

-Pero… ¿han avanzado un poco?

-Quizás demasiado…- dijo y suspiró.

Lanie la miró analítica, sabía que algo le ocurría a Kate, pero le había tomado demasiado tiempo que ella admitiera sus sentimientos por Rick que reconocía que a su amiga le costaba expresarse.

-¿Qué pasa Kate? ¿Estás arrepentida de haberlo ido a buscar?

-No… por supuesto que no… - dijo y se ruborizó. Lanie la miró sin comprender…

-¿Entonces?

-Me sinceré con él… le dije que lo esperaría lo que fuera necesario…

-¿Y él te rechazó?

-No… él me dijo muchas veces que se sentía inseguro… y que tenía miedo… y yo no puedo culparlo, Lanie… con todo lo que lo hice esperar…

-¿Y cómo va la convivencia?- preguntó Lanie.

-Al principio, se dieron toda clase de situaciones que sirvieron para acercarnos... pero un día llegó borracho, luego de salir con una de sus amigas, que según él es solo eso…

-¿Qué pasó?- Lanie estaba ansiosa.

-Yo me había quedado dormida en el sillón en donde él duerme y cuando quise acordar me estaba besando… y estuvimos a punto…- dijo con la mirada perdida, recordando y Lanie sonrió.

-Pero…

-Pero le dejé en claro que no quería arrepentimientos que seguramente tendría al día siguiente…

-Y lo dejaste sin nada…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Hasta que tuvimos que entrar a ese bar encubiertos… no te puedo explicar todo lo que ocurrió esa noche…

-Bueno… Espo me contó algo… por lo menos lo que se oía por el micrófono que tú llevabas puesto…

-Pero después volvimos a casa… y nos pusimos a hablar… y… fue todo tan perfecto… en mi vida me había sentido así, Lanie…

-¿Te acostaste con Castle?- preguntó Lanie y sonrió cuando Kate asintió.

-Me acosté, sí… pasamos un momento increíble y dormimos abrazados… y luego nos despertamos en mitad de la noche y seguimos… y luego otra vez a la mañana siguiente…

-Había que recuperar el tiempo perdido…- dijo Lanie luego de una carcajada.

-Pero después me dijo que seguía teniendo dudas…

-¿Dudas sobre qué?- quiso saber Lanie.

-No lo sé, Lanie… no tengo idea… ya no…

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces… yo me enojé mucho… no quería que él me hiciera eso… pensé que las cosas habían cambiado cuando estuvimos juntos, pero no…

-Bueno… no te culpo… después dicen que las mujeres somos histéricas.

-El caso es que… cuando volvimos ese día a casa, le dije que no quería comer… y cuando me estaba cambiando para ir a dormir, entró… me dijo que me extrañaba y terminé cediendo… y volvimos a dormir juntos…

-Bueno… habrá aclarado las cosas…

-No tengo la menor idea… cuando me levanté al otro día me había preparado el desayuno y se había ido…

-¿Sin decirte nada?

-Nada… y tuve un día pesado en el trabajo… y cuando volvimos a casa me puse a cocinar y él se acercó y…

-¿Otra vez?- dijo Lanie con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Te juro que quiero revelarme, quiero detenerlo, pero no puedo Lanie… él no me dice nada… yo siento que pone todo durante ese momento en que hacemos el amor… pero luego aparece el Castle inseguro… el que me habla como si nada hubiese pasado…

-Pero… ¿tú cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Lanie con cuidado.

-Cuando estamos juntos me olvido de todo… lo siento conectado a mí… siento que podría ser increíble tener una relación en serio con él…

-Pero luego todo cambia…

-Me angustia no saber qué piensa, ni que quiere… y quizás me asuste pensar que solo quiere pasar un buen momento conmigo… me siento vacía con su silencio… no se qué hacer, Lanie…

-Lo siento…- dijo y tomó su mano con ternura.

-Sí…- suspiró Kate- lo peor es que cuando nos despedimos y le dije que te vería me aclaró que estaría esperándome cuando regresara…

-Y… ¿tú no quieres?

-¿Cómo no voy a querer? El problema es cómo me siento después…

-Yo en tu lugar… disfrutaría de este momento… tarde o temprano él tendrá que tomar una decisión…

-Lanie… yo no sé si estoy preparada para perderlo…

-Yo no creo que lo pierdas…

-¿Entonces por qué no se decide? ¿Por qué no habla conmigo?

-Fueron muchos años de reprimirse…- dijo Lanie.

-Demasiados…- dijo y se mordió el labio- ¿tú crees que no tengo que intentar hablar con él?

-Kate… si él no habla es porque no puede… dale tiempo…

-Y mientras me sigo acostando con él…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Kate… ¿estás enamorada de él?

-Lanie…- dijo con incomodidad, sabía que Lanie conocía la respuesta.

-Haz lo que sientas, Kate… no te cuides más… tienes que vivir, amiga…- dijo y Kate sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

* * *

**Lanie y sus consejos, no podía faltar!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Cuando Kate entró en su casa, todo estaba en penumbras. Sus sentidos estaban en alerta. No quería que nada malo sucediera. Ni tampoco quería parecer desesperada. La conversación con Lanie le había servido para calmarse un poco, no sentirse culpable y tratar de aprovechar al máximo todo eso que estaba viviendo con Rick.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto, notó que la luz estaba encendida. Entró en puntas de pie y su corazón se aceleró cuando lo vio acostado en su cama, su torso desnudo y las piernas enrolladas alrededor de las sábanas. Los bóxers negros le quedaban increíbles…

Kate suspiró y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Dormir en el living para darle a entender que no lo quería en su cama? ¿Despertarlo y echarlo? ¿Despertarlo y hacer el amor con él? ¿No despertarlo y dormir abrazada a él, toda la noche?

Kate sonrió mientras se quitaba la ropa y se ponía su pijama corto. La última opción era la más interesante para ella… aunque en condiciones normales, hubiera preferido la tercera…

Apagó la luz y se acostó con cuidado. Él se movió un poco y la recibió en sus brazos. Hundió la nariz en su cuello y ella cerró los ojos en un agradable estado de ensoñación…

Unas horas más tarde se despertó sonriendo cuando sentía una agradable sensación en su piel… como una caricia suave… como uno de esos sueños que ella amaba tener… esos sueños que la hacían despertarse de buen humor…

Abrió los ojos y lo vio mirándola. Su mirada era igual que todos esos días… intensa, cargada de deseo…

Kate se quedó muda. Él levantó la parte de arriba de su pijama un poco y besó su abdomen lánguidamente… Kate suspiró audiblemente.

Rick se separó para mirarla…

-Rick…- le dijo y él esperó a que siguiera hablando- casi no hemos hablado estos días…

-Hemos hablado demasiado todos estos años, ¿no crees?

-Puede ser… pero no tenemos que dejar de hacerlo…

-Sí… es posible…

-Solo quiero saber dónde estoy parada… no quiero hacerme ilusiones si tú no estás en el mismo camino que yo…

-Honestamente, no sé bien dónde estoy parado… solo sé que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… no puedo dejar de reaccionar a ti… y todo el tiempo quiero hacerte el amor…

"Hacerte el amor" por lo menos no había dicho "acostarme contigo" o "tener sexo contigo".

-¿Y más allá del deseo? ¿Qué pasará cuando el deseo se acabe?

-¿Estás preguntándome qué siento por ti?- le dijo con sus ojos impenetrables.

-Quizás…

-Tú sabes lo que siento…

-Créeme que no tengo idea… la conexión es evidente… pero de ahí en más…- dijo e hizo un gesto de ignorancia.

-Mírame a los ojos Kate… dime que ves…

-Veo deseo… un deseo muy intenso… y veo algo de cariño también… muy en el fondo…

-Ves muy bien…

-Me alegra…

-Kate…- dijo y deslizó sus dedos por el abdomen de Kate, y subió un poco, llegando a la curva de su pecho- quiero hacerte el amor…

-Por lo menos ahora me lo avisas…- dijo ella con algo de impotencia, no quería hablar más, pero estaba algo incómoda.

-Pensé que sentíamos lo mismo…

-Ese es el punto…- dijo ella- tú estás muy seguro de lo que yo siento…

-Lo estoy… pero eso no es malo…

-Lo es si te crees con derecho de satisfacer tus deseos sin siquiera avisarme…

-Lo siento…- dijo y descendió sus dedos, por dentro de la ropa interior de Kate- Kate… quiero hacerte el amor… ahora…- le dijo y ella cerró los ojos.

-¿Y si yo no quisiera?- dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

-Pero quieres…- dijo él y sonrió mientras la acariciaba con mayor intensidad.

-Ese no es el punto…- abrió los ojos.

-Lo es… porque el hecho de que no te pregunte no tiene que ver con que no me importe, sino con que ya sé que tú deseas lo mismo que yo…- dijo él y ella se perdió en sus ojos.

-Estás demasiado seguro de mi… está empezando a incomodarme…

-Bueno… puedo dar cátedra de lo que se siente estar en ese lugar…- dijo él con seriedad.

-Bien… te escucho… dime todo eso que piensas de mi… dilo de una vez, así ambos sabremos si esto puede conducir a algún lado o no…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Quiero saber qué cambió… sobre todo en tus sentimientos…

-Nada… pero la realidad es que mi instinto me dice que hago bien en tener dudas…

-Tu instinto se equivoca… pero no puedo hacer nada… - dijo ella y suspiró.

-Kate… por favor… entreguémonos a esto… ¿no te das cuenta de que nos pasamos años negándolo?

-Nos pasamos años negando nuestros sentimientos…- corrigió ella.

-Kate… no te resistas más… tú sabes que no quieres hacerlo…- le dijo él y se posicionó sobre ella y la besó.

Al principio, Kate no le devolvió el beso, pero luego la insistencia de él fue tan grande que Kate comenzó a responderle…

Rick la acarició un poco y luego la hizo girar, colocándola encima de él. La miró embelesado mientras la ayudaba a quitarse la parte de arriba del pijama. Ella se inclinó para besarlo mientras ambos luchaban por despojarse de la parte de abajo…

Una vez liberados, ella descendió sobre él y Rick la vio cerrar los ojos.

-Dios, Kate… me vuelves loco…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

El tiempo dejó de importar, ambos realmente se entregaron uno al otro en ese instante. Y al poco tiempo de terminar, satisfechos, se quedaron dormidos.

Kate se despertó un rato más tarde, algo sobresaltada. Había tenido un mal sueño y cuando giró la cabeza y lo vio dormido a su lado sonrió. Esto no podía ser tan malo… aunque ella deseara que fuese diferente…

Rick estaba a su lado… lo sentía físicamente… pero también, muy en el fondo de su corazón, Kate estaba segura de que él, tarde o temprano, se daría cuenta de que ella realmente lo amaba…

* * *

**Esto se va encaminando de a poco... espero que sigan disfrutándolo! Gracias por leer!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta. Él no podía irse. Ella todavía no estaba convencida de que realmente volvería…

Habían estado durmiendo juntos casi tres semanas, por supuesto, no solo habían dormido juntos, habían compartido, además de intimidad, todas aquellas cosas que comparten las parejas, desayunos, miradas, charlas, bromas… pero él seguía sin mostrar demasiado compromiso. Aunque ella lo sentía cada vez más cerca. O quizás fueran sus ganas de que todo se normalizara…

-Es una cuestión de trabajo, Kate…- le había dicho él.

-¿Es eso o te estás escapando de esto?- le había preguntado ella.

-¿Escapando de qué?- él, como siempre, se había hecho el desentendido.

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansada de luchar contra tus miedos sola… está claro que evidentemente, la única que apuesta por esta relación soy yo… y si ahora te estás planteando la posibilidad de volver a San Francisco es porque no tienes nada que hacer aquí…

-Kate… es solo trabajo… y lamento que pienses que eres la única que lucha por nuestra relación…

-No dije nuestra…- dijo ella pensativa- dije esta relación… pero… ¿cómo se te ocurre que puedo pensar algo distinto si lo único que hemos hecho es compartir mi casa y mi cama?

-¿Te parece que es lo único que hemos hecho?- le dijo él.

-Quizás no… pero me lo imaginaba distinto…- dijo ella pensativa.

-¿Ahora vuelves a tener dudas?

-¿Cómo podría no tenerlas si no estoy segura de que mañana se te ocurra volver a "tu ciudad" y dejarme sola otra vez?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kate?

-Compromiso… quiero planes… quiero no tener que soñar más, quiero que se cumplan los proyectos que yo tengo y no pude compartir contigo…

-¿Tengo que recordarte todo lo que sufrí porque tú no estabas lista para una relación conmigo… aunque viviste casi tres años con Josh?

-Rick… ya te pedí disculpas por eso… realmente fue un mal momento en mi vida… y creo que te demostré que quería estar contigo… quiero decir… ni bien volví a verte, hice lo que tenía que hacer y terminé con Josh…

-Y aquí no ha pasado nada…

-Rick… pasó un mes… un mes intenso… en el que todos los días intento mantener mis ilusiones a raya… esperando que tú te decidas… y ahora te vas… ¿por cuánto tiempo?

-No lo se… la editorial me necesita para una serie de conferencias… es mi trabajo… tienes que entender…

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-¿A San Francisco? No… mejor no…- dijo él.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque necesito estar solo… necesito pensar… necesito saber si te extraño… y necesito desear volver…

-¿No te parece que nos hemos extrañado mucho estos dos años?

-No sé tú, pero en mi caso, me fui para olvidarte… no me permití extrañarte… y honestamente, no volví a New York para buscarte… las cosas se dieron así…

-Eres muy cruel, Rick…

-Intento decirte la verdad, Kate… lo siento… - dijo él y bajó la vista.

-Bien… está bien… lo único que te pido es que tengas el valor de decirme en la cara si decides que lo que tenemos no vale la pena… quiero decir, espero que vuelvas y me lo digas cara a cara, mirándome a los ojos… ¿de acuerdo?

-Kate…

-¿De acuerdo, Rick?

-Está bien… lo prometo… pero no quiero que estés mal… por favor compréndeme, tú necesitaste tiempo… ahora el que lo necesita soy yo…

-Está bien…- suspiró ella y terminó el café que estaba tomando mientras él terminaba de preparar su maleta.

No dijeron nada más por un buen rato… Rick terminó de preparar sus cosas y cuando tuvo todo listo escucharon el timbre.

-Debe ser el taxi que me llevará al aeropuerto…- dijo en voz baja.

-Si…- dijo ella sin mirarlo, con una mezcla de tristeza y algo de enojo aún.

-Kate…- dijo él, parado en medio del living, intentando llamar su atención.

-Que tengas un buen viaje…- le dijo ella hojeando una revista, aún sin mirarlo.

-¿Puedes venir un momento?- insistió él.

Kate se puso de pie y se acercó sin darle demasiada importancia. Cuando llegó a donde él estaba, él se inclinó y la tomó de la cintura, y Kate no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

-Volveré…- le dijo suavemente, perdido en sus ojos.

-Al menos para decirme que volverás a irte…- dijo simplemente ella.

-No quiero irme viendo esa cara de tristeza…

-Lo siento…- dijo tratando de tragar saliva y el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

-Pase lo que pase, todo este tiempo que pasé contigo fue maravilloso… quiero que tengas eso en claro, Kate…

-Si…- dijo solo ella y bajó la vista para pestañear y que las lágrimas no se le notaran demasiado.

-Te llamaré…- dijo él.

-No me prometas nada, Rick…

-Está bien…- aceptó él.

-Vete de una vez, perderás el avión…- dijo y se puso en puntas de pie y besó su mejilla con ternura, tratando de sonreír luego, cuando se separó de él.

Rick aspiró hondo, comprendiendo que ella no quisiera besarlo y giró para irse. Sin embargo volvió sobre sus pasos rápidamente y la abrazó tan fuerte que Kate supo que al día siguiente le dolería el cuerpo.

-Espérame…- le dijo sobre sus labios.

-Mejor no… así me sorprenderé si vuelves…- le dijo ella y él rozó sus labios con suavidad.

Rick asintió y acarició su cara mientras la miraba con ternura. Luego se separó, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de cerrarla tras él, le dirigió una última mirada y le sonrió con calidez. Kate hizo una mueca para no llorar y trató de sonreír.

Cuando él cerró la puerta, Kate permitió que sus lágrimas rodaran con libertad por sus mejillas. Serían unos días largos y ella no estaba segura de nada. Lo único que podía hacer era concentrarse en su trabajo, y esperar que él, realmente la extrañara y se diera cuenta de que valía la pena volver a ella…

* * *

**Estoy contenta porque pude dedicarle un rato más a lo que amo hacer: escribir! Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por los mensajes!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Kate se incorporó del sillón cuando escuchó que su celular sonaba. La cara sonriente de Castle se iluminó y ella cerró los ojos…

Era la tercera vez en el día que la llamaba. Y ella no lo había atendido…

Hacía cinco días que se había ido a San Francisco y solo habían hablado dos veces. Él la había llamado al llegar, para avisarle que todo había salido bien, y luego, al día siguiente para preguntarle si se había olvidado una camisa que pensó que llevaba consigo.

Sin embargo, no había hecho ningún otro comentario. Ella lo había notado algo raro, no podía definir qué era lo que le sucedía, pero Rick no hacía mención de nada de lo que le ocurría, ni de cómo se sentía, entonces Kate tomó la decisión de no contestar sus llamadas, si quería hablar con ella, tendría que esperar…

Rick intentó dos veces más y en todos los casos, Kate se mordió el labio y pensó en contestar, pero al final no lo hizo.

Un rato más tarde, él le envió un texto:_ "¿estás ocupada?"_, le dijo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Terminó de tomar el café que se había servido y se acomodó mejor en el sillón. La amplia remera de él que llevaba puesta le quedaba demasiado cómoda. Y la hacía sentirlo cerca.

Tomó su celular y escribió: _"día complicado"_ y lo envió.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar. _"¿puedo llamarte?"_

Pero Kate no contestó. Y al rato, volvió a sonar su celular. Kate sacudió la cabeza y lo atendió.

-Hey…- dijo y aspiró hondo.

-Hey… siento molestarte…

-No… está bien…- dijo fingiendo estar dormida.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Cansada…- dijo ella solamente.

-Lo siento…

-¿Tú?

-Bien… trabajando…- dijo él.

-Me alegra…- dijo y bostezó.

-¿Te molesta que te llame?

-No es eso…

-¿Qué es?

-Estoy cansada…

-Kate… ¿cambió algo luego de que me fui?

-Tu actitud…

-Te juro que no…

-No importa…- dijo ella y suspiró con cansancio.

-Bien… buenas noches…- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Buenas noches…- dijo ella y cuando estaba a punto de cortar la comunicación, escuchó otra vez la voz de Rick.

-Kate…

-¿Si?

-Realmente me gustaría estar ahí contigo…- dijo y luego cortó.

Kate cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el sillón. No quiso dormir en su cama esa noche, lo extrañaba demasiado…

* * *

Durante los tres días siguientes, él intentó llamarla una vez y ella no atendió. Luego, solo se limitó a intercambiar uno o dos mensajes de textos por día, pero con frases cortas y no muy íntimas.

_"Buenos días, lidiando con el periodismo en una conferencia"_

_"Suerte"_

_"Gracias"_

* * *

_"¿Mucho trabajo?"_

_"Interrogando a un sospechoso"_

_"Ops. No querría estar en sus zapatos"_

* * *

_"Probablemente todo esto no demore mucho más"_

_"Me alegro por ti"_

_"Gracias"_

* * *

El sábado por la noche, Kate se recluyó en su casa y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se dedicó a ordenar un poco su casa, a juntar ropa que ya no usaba para donarla y a organizar algunas cosas que tenía atrasadas.

Él volvió a llamarla y ella, sin pensarlo mucho esta vez, atendió.

-Hey… dime que no te molesto…- dijo él con voz suave.

-No me molestas, Castle…- dijo ella en tono sereno.

-Hablo en serio… me da la impresión de que siempre me comunico en mal momento…

-No… no es eso…

-¿Me dirás qué es?

-Es mi manera de lidiar con lo que pasa…

-Escucha, Kate… como te dije ayer en el mensaje, no creo que esto lleve mucho tiempo más…

-Bien…

-Y voy a volver…- dijo él y ella sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón.

Kate no dijo nada, de hecho no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Me oíste Kate?

-Sí…

-¿Tú todavía quieres que vuelva?

-Sí…- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Organizando un poco la casa…

-Bien… te dejo para que sigas con lo tuyo… solo quería escuchar tu voz…

-Gracias…

-Kate ¿no me dirás nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Que me extrañas…

-¿Y tú?

-Yo te extraño…

-Bien… yo también…

-Dime… ¿te gustaría que estuviese ahí contigo?

-Castle…

-A mí me gustaría estar ahí contigo…

-¿Cuál es el punto?

-El punto es que estoy aquí afuera, en la puerta… me muero por verte, Kate…- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Kate sintió como una bofetada, su corazón se aceleró. Miró su imagen en el espejo y se odió por no haberse preparado como corresponde.

Caminó con paso tembloroso hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió se quedó mirándolo entre sorprendida y perpleja.

Él sonrió, un poco incómodo. Ella actuaba raro desde que él se había ido. Esa Kate le hacía recordar aquella que había dejado la primera vez que se había ido a San Francisco.

-Tengo hasta mañana al mediodía para estar contigo… después tengo que volver pero solo hasta el martes…- dijo él y esperó alguna señal de ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-Castle…- jadeó ella- ¿viajaste 5 horas para quedarte solo esta noche?- Kate no podía creerlo.

-¿Te molesta?

-No… me sorprende, eso es todo…- dijo y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Él entró, un poco desilusionado, esperaba otro recibimiento de ella.

-Kate…- dijo él y la tomó del brazo, para acercarla a él.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y cuando vio la incertidumbre se sintió culpable.

-¿Acaso te arrepentiste de todo lo que hablamos antes de irme?

-Yo no me arrepiento de nada… pero confieso que no se qué hacer… no sé si todo esto no es porque extrañas nuestra intimidad…

-Eso también… pero te extraño a ti… extraño mirarte dormir, extraño despertarme contigo, compartir tus cosas, cocinarte… te extraño, Kate… y no sabes cuánto necesitaba sentir esa sensación…- dijo y cerró los ojos.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó ella.

-¿Sabes en qué pensaba cada día al despertarme? ¿Cuándo caminaba por la calle? ¿Mientras firmaba libros? ¿Mientras me preguntaban sobre mis proyectos?

-¿Qué?

-Pensaba… ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí? Si yo quiero estar en un solo lugar…

-New York…- dijo ella comenzando a sonreír.

-Aquí contigo…- dijo con los ojos húmedos.

-¿Hablas en serio o se te pasará luego de que nos vayamos a dormir juntos?

-Dime que quieres escuchar y te lo diré…

-Eso es muy peligroso…- dijo y suspiró.

Rick alzó la mano y acarició su cara y cuando su dedo índice acarició con cuidado su labio, ella lo besó, cálidamente.

-Me hace muy feliz haberte extrañado, Kate… fue la mejor demostración de lo que significas para mí…

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Podemos seguir hablando de esto luego de una ducha caliente? Hace frío afuera…

-¿Quieres bañarte, Castle?- le preguntó ella en tono serio.

-¿Me acompañarías?

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. Las cosas se estaban encaminando…

* * *

**Todavía hay cosas pendientes, pero algunos temas importantes se van comenzando a aclarar. Espero que la sigan disfrutando, yo lo estoy haciendo, a pesar del poco tiempo que tengo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Rick abrió los ojos y se sintió agradablemente envuelto en el perfume de Kate. Su cabello le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y lo separó con suavidad. Ella levantó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

-Buenos días…- dijo él y la atrajo para besar sus labios.

-¿Es muy tarde?- dijo frotándose los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tranquila, todavía tenemos un rato para desayunar…- dijo él sonriente.

-¿Desayunar?- dijo y se sonrojó cuando él alzó las cejas.

-Detective…- jadeó él cuando ella se inclinó sobre él, mirándolo con deseo.

-¿Si, Castle?

-¿Acaso tienes otra idea?- preguntó él con interés.

-Estoy intentando hacer que el dinero que gastaste en el pasaje del avión valga cada centavo…

-Créeme, ya lo vale…- dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Estás muy cansado?

-Solo estoy probando…

-¿Probando?

-Hasta donde llegarás para convencerme…- dijo él divertido.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo ella con la misma sonrisa y se incorporó, tomó su almohada y se la tiró encima mientras se reía.

-¡Hey!- protestó él.

-Te crees irresistible…- se mofó ella.

-Lo soy… pero no es eso… quizás estoy intentando acostumbrarme a la idea de que tú me busques… y es increíble…

-Bien… ¿en qué estábamos entonces?- dijo ella y se colocó sobre él rozándolo a propósito.

-Mmm…- dijo él y deslizó sus dedos para acariciarla como al descuido.

-Oh, Castle…- fue el turno de ella de suspirar.

Durante largo rato se dedicaron a acariciarse y luego de un intenso clímax se mantuvieron abrazados, con las narices casi pegadas, mirándose a los ojos.

-Escucha, Kate… yo debo cumplir con mis compromisos en San Francisco, porque si no, te juro que no volvería a irme… en este momento solo quiero estar aquí contigo…

-Lo sé, Rick… pero igual te agradezco haberlo dicho… me gusta haber podido escucharlo…

-Siento que no me he portado bien contigo, Kate… y aunque nunca te haya querido hacer sufrir a propósito, tengo que reconocer que no me sentía cómodo, después de todo lo que pasó… o mejor dicho, no pasó entre nosotros, con esta nueva situación…

-Yo te entiendo, Rick… - le dijo ella y besó sus labios.

-Quieres decir que…

-Quiero decir que estaré esperando que regreses para quedarte conmigo…- dijo ella y él vio algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Eso me haría muy feliz…- dijo y besó su frente con ternura.

-A mí también…- admitió ella.

-Lo sé…- dijo él y suspiró.

-Dime… ¿cómo está Alexis?

-Estuve hablando con ella… le conté lo que nos estaba pasando…- dijo Rick y se puso serio.

-¿Cómo lo tomó?

-Ella… a Alexis le costó un poco comprender que nos hubiésemos dado una oportunidad, Kate… esa es la verdad… pero me vio bien y se dio cuenta de que no nos equivocábamos… el tema es que ella no quiere renunciar a todo lo que tiene allí en San Francisco y yo no sé si podría vivir tan lejos de ella…

-Bien…- dijo Kate con un nudo en la garganta- ¿entonces?

-Entonces… yo sé que probablemente sea algo difícil para pensarlo… pero… llegado el caso, ¿vendrías conmigo a vivir a San Francisco?

Kate lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Rick…

Rick suspiró, no quería presionarla y tampoco sentirse desilusionado. Era increíble como cada paso firme que daban, las cosas parecían estancarse o incluso retrocedían…

-Está bien, Kate…- dijo él levantando la mano para indicarle que no necesitaba una respuesta en ese momento.

-Pero… déjame decirte lo que pienso…- insistió ella.

-Dime…- lo dicho ya estaba dicho, él supo que no podría impedir lo que venía.

-La realidad es que yo vivo aquí… todo lo mío está aquí, incluido mi trabajo, que sabes lo que significa… pero la verdad es que lo único realmente importante en mi vida eres tú… así que sí… si realmente no tuviéramos otra opción… me iría contigo a donde tú quisieras…- dijo y bajó la vista algo avergonzada…

-Kate… ¿hablas en serio?- Rick estaba tan sorprendido que no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Crees que podría bromear con algo así?- dijo ella con seriedad.

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo él todavía pasmado.

-Yo te amo, Rick… y aunque tenga todo lo mío aquí… lo dejaría todo para estar contigo…

-Dios, Kate…- dijo y tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho para que ella pudiera sentir los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Estás bien?

-Escucha… ¿te gustaría acompañarme ahora? Quiero decir… yo tengo que volver allá y regresaríamos el martes… realmente me gustaría que me acompañaras…

Kate lo observó pensativa un momento, como si acomodara ciertas cosas en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó él feliz.

-¿Volverás a preguntarme todo lo que te contesto? Sí… es un sí, Rick… a no ser que me lo hayas dicho por compromiso…- dejó escapar Kate y luego sonrió, no quería torturarlo.

-Lo siento… es que… todo es tan perfecto que me cuesta trabajo creerlo…

-Lo sé… a mi me pasa lo mismo…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada.

-Pues…- dijo mirando la hora- tendrías que preparar un bolso… aunque si no quieres, no te hagas problemas, compraremos lo que necesites ahí…- dijo él acelerado.

-Espera un poco, tengo que llamar a Gates…- dijo y se movió hacia la mesa de luz, y Rick se permitió un momento de observación, amaba la intimidad que compartían.

-Hey… - dijo ella cuando advirtió que él la miraba- ¿no crees que deberías estar reservando el pasaje?

-Eso ya está hecho…- dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Cómo?

-Generalmente compro dos pasajes… odio estar incómodo, así que ya está, amor…

Kate sintió que se le terminaba el aire solo al escuchar como él la llamaba. ¿Acaso las cosas se habían encaminado, por fin entre ellos?

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Kate y Rick corrieron por los pasillos del aeropuerto, ansiosos por no perder el vuelo.

Rick entrelazó los dedos con ella y la miró con emoción cuando estaban por subir al avión.

-San Francisco, allá vamos…- dijo él cuando el avión despegaba y apretó con ternura la mano de Kate que le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que él sabía que eran solo suyas…

* * *

**Las cosas realmente se están encaminando. Veamos como se resuelve, no creo que falte mucho para el final ¿ustedes qué opinan?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Kate inspiró hondo cuando Rick giró las llaves de su departamento en San Francisco. Adoraba estar ahí con él, adoraba que él quisiera estar con ella y haberse decidido a acompañarlo, pero tenía pánico de Alexis y sus reacciones.

La chica la había querido a su manera durante el tiempo en que ella y su padre trabajaron juntos, pero en cuanto las cosas se terminaron y él se alejó, seguramente, Alexis había tomado partido por su padre y Kate estaba segura de que la odiaba y con justa razón.

Kate sonrió con nerviosismo en cuanto entraron y Rick la miró, buscando su opinión sobre el lugar. Increíblemente, ese departamento se parecía mucho en la decoración al loft de New York y Kate se sintió un poco más distendida.

Martha salió al encuentro de Rick y se sorprendió al ver a Kate, sonriendo a su lado.

-Katherine…- dijo y corrió a abrazarla.

Rick las observó. Su madre siempre había adorado a Kate y fue la única que no comprendió la decisión de Rick de irse de New York sin pelear un poco más.

-Martha…- dijo Kate una vez que la mujer la dejó hablar- me alegra volver a verte…- agregó y Martha miró a Rick.

-A mí también, querida…- dijo Martha y acarició su cara con ternura- estaba al tanto del reencuentro entre ustedes pero no imaginé que vendrías…

-Bueno… Rick vino ayer y me lo propuso… y me pareció una buena oportunidad para acompañarlo…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Me alegra ver que ustedes están bien…

-Sí… muy bien…- dijo y le sonrió a Rick, que le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Alexis?

-Ella está en una entrevista con la universidad…

-¿Ya se decidió?- preguntó Kate.

-No… solo… está intentando sopesar las posibilidades…- dijo Martha.

-Bien…- dijo Rick- ¿quieres salir a hacer algunas compras?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó Kate incómoda.

-No, no… quise decir si querías que fuéramos a hacer compras… tú sabes que quiero mantenerte cerca de mí…- dijo y la tomó de la cintura, besando su mejilla con tanta ternura y familiaridad que Martha se quedó mirándolos feliz.

-Estoy muy feliz de verlos así, por fin…- dijo Martha sonriente.

-Finalmente…- repitió Kate y sonrió.

En ese momento, escucharon la puerta y Kate sintió que el nerviosismo volvía.

-Alexis…- dijo Rick y se acercó a abrazarla.

-Hey, papá…- dijo la chica y lo abrazó con cariño un momento, hasta que reparó en Kate.

-Alexis…- dijo Kate con una especie de reverencia para saludarla, no por respeto, sino por cobardía.

-Detective Beckett…- dijo Alexis en tono serio.

-Kate…- dijo ella y se acercó intentando sonreír.

-No sabía que venías…- dijo y miró a su padre.

-Bueno…- intentó Rick.

-La realidad es que tu papá me invitó y me pareció una buena idea para relajarme un poco…

-Sí… ya veo…- dijo Alexis todavía seria- bienvenida entonces…- agregó en tono casi seco y Rick la miró con seriedad.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó Rick.

-No, no…- expresó la chica con incomodidad- solo tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea de que están juntos…

-Alexis… ¿te molestaría si tú y yo hablamos un momento?- intentó Kate, tenía miedo, pero tenía que dejarle en claro las cosas a Alexis.

Alexis estuvo a punto de declinar la proposición pero miró a su padre y a su abuela y asintió.

-Ven por aquí… en mi habitación estaremos tranquilas…- dijo y subió la guió por un pequeño pasillo hasta su habitación.

Alexis se sentó sobre la cama y Kate a su lado. Estuvieron calladas unos cuantos segundos hasta que Kate tomó coraje.

-Me gustaría que me dijeses todo lo que piensas…- dijo en tono suave, no con miedo, sí con tacto.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que pueda explicarte lo que hay que explicar y lo que no, al menos lo saques de tu sistema…

-No es necesario…

-¿Seguro?

-Créeme, no cambiaría nada el hecho de que hablara… me guste o no, tú estás con mi padre…

-¿Y qué es lo que no te gusta? ¿Acaso no quieres verlo feliz?

-Ese es exactamente el punto… ¿te olvidas que tuvimos que irnos de New York porque tú, de un día para el otro decidiste no verlo más?

-Eso es cierto… pero las cosas cambiaron…

-¿Tú cambiaste?

-Mucho… y lo que cambió fue precisamente que me dí cuenta de que lo que sentía por tu padre era lo único que me importaba…

-¿Y antes?

-Antes, lamentablemente no estaba preparada…

-Mi padre sufrió mucho ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, si… y no me alcanzará la vida para pedirle disculpas… pero no puedo modificarlo… y cuando volvimos a vernos hace un tiempo…

-Te acordaste de que existía…

-Alexis… yo estaba en una relación… cuando tu padre se fue, yo pensé que podría superarlo y que en última instancia, esa distancia nos haría mejor a ambos… durante mucho tiempo pensé que lo había olvidado, pero cuando volví a verlo me di cuenta de que las cosas no eran así… el amor que tenía por él volvió con mayor intensidad… y lo primero que hice fue terminar mi relación para poder darle seguridad y que se convenza de que no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos…

-Suena muy romántico… pero la realidad es que tengo miedo de creerte… durante mucho tiempo, mientras mi padre trabajaba contigo, me ilusioné pensando que entre ustedes podría pasar algo… de hecho, aunque mi padre nunca lo reconoció abiertamente, me di cuenta que ustedes estaban muy cerca, y hasta creía, como una tonta, que tú podrías llegar a convertirte en algo parecido a una madre para mí… y me desilusionaste Kate… a mí también…

-Escucha, Alexis…- dijo y apoyó su mano sobre la de la chica con respeto y cariño- lo siento… realmente no sabía lo que tú sentías y en ese momento no podía casi con mi propia vida… pero puedo decirte algo, si aún no es demasiado tarde… me gustaría que tú y yo tuviésemos una relación más cercana… siempre he tenido la impresión de que podríamos llevarnos muy bien…

-Escucha… yo… solo quiero acostumbrarme a la idea… y si veo bien a mi padre, no será difícil… te pido algo de paciencia…

-Me sobra paciencia…- dijo Kate y sonrió un poco más liviana- yo creo que podremos ser amigas…- agregó y apretó su mano.

-Espero que sí…- dijo Alexis y sonrió- bien… vamos porque papá y la abuela, si no están tras la puerta, deben haber llamado a los bomberos…- agregó- gracias por la conversación.

-Gracias a ti…- dijo Kate y se puso de pie con ella y se inclinó suavemente, besando su mejilla.

Cuando llegaron al living, Martha y Rick pretendían estar conversando, pero la realidad es que no pudieron ocultar su curiosidad.

-Hemos hablado con Kate…- dijo Alexis y ante la mirada desesperada de Rick agregó- y todo está bien… le dije que tenía que acostumbrarme a la idea, pero pudimos aclarar todo…

Rick la miró y sonrió, algo emocionado. Sabía que Alexis no era fácil, sobre todo cuando tenía una convicción tan fuerte, y si, con todo el amor que le tenía, a él mismo le había costado sobreponerse a la idea de que ahora sí era el momento de él y Kate, seguramente no había sido fácil para Alexis.

-¿Qué les parece si cenamos?- propuso Martha contenta.

-Bien…- dijo Rick y se puso de pie, entrelazó los dedos con Kate, que sonrió distendida y lo siguió.

Martha había encargado sushi y comieron los cuatro hablando de cosas relacionadas con lo que vendría, unos días más en San Francisco todos juntos y luego, New York, al menos durante un tiempo.

-Después tienes que decirme qué le dijiste a Alexis para convencerla- murmuró en su oído Rick mientras Alexis y Martha acomodaban el postre.

-La verdad…- dijo Kate y sonrió- que te amo, que lo sentía y que quería estar con ustedes…

Rick la miró con emoción y se convenció de que, esta vez, el destino había estado de su lado…

* * *

**Un par de capítulos más y lamentablemente tendré que cerrar esta historia... espero que la estén disfrutando tanto como yo! Gracias por leerme!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Kate se despertó y sonrió. Al menos estaba decorosamente vestida con una camisa. Había sido una noche intensa, pero ella se sentía algo extraña porque compartía la casa con Martha y Alexis.

Rick la apretó entre sus brazos y sonrió con dulzura.

-Buenos días…- dijo con tono bajo ella y perdió su nariz en el pecho de él.

-Mmm… muy buenos días… detective Beckett…- dijo él deslizando sus manos como al descuido para acariciarla- ¿cómo has dormido?

-Poco…- dijo y lo miró con intención- pero muy bien…- agregó y sonrió.

-¿Desayuno en la cama?- alzó las cejas él.

-¿Qué hay de Alexis y tu madre?

-¿Quieres que las llame?- dijo y al ver la cara de terror de Kate sonrió- se fueron temprano… estamos solos…- volvió a alzar las cejas.

-¿Solos?- preguntó ella y se ruborizó.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Debería tenerlo?

-Nunca…- dijo él y desabotonó la camisa larga que ella usaba de camisón.

-Rick…

-Luego…- dijo él mientras besaba su cuerpo con detenimiento.

Kate se relajó y sonrió. Todo eso era increíblemente placentero…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, ambos se levantaron a desayunar, Rick tenía cosas que hacer, pero le ofreció a Kate llevarla a donde pudiese comprar todo lo que necesitaba…

El día pasó lentamente y cuando Kate regresó luego del almuerzo, se encontró con Alexis que estudiaba para un examen…

-Hey…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Fuiste de compras?- le preguntó Alexis observando las bolsas que ella depositaba sobre le sillón.

-Sí…- dijo y suspiró, le gustaba hacerlo, pero estaba rendida.

-Avísame cuando vayas la próxima vez, digamos que conozco tu gusto y me gustaría tu consejo…- dijo la chica.

-Siento no haberte avisado, pensé que estarías ocupada…- dijo Kate algo nerviosa.

-Relájate, Kate… la próxima vez…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Bien… y dime… ¿qué estás estudiando?

-Ética…

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¿Me ayudarías?

-Por supuesto… me haría sentir útil…- dijo Kate y se sentó a su lado.

-Échale un vistazo- dijo Alexis mientras se levantaba- iré a preparar café…

-Bien…- dijo Kate y tomó el libro.

* * *

Durante un par de horas, estuvieron leyendo y comentando lo que Alexis debía estudiar y cuando Rick llegó, se quedó mirándolas con ternura.

-Hey…- dijo y ellas lo miraron sonrientes.

Rick se acercó, besó la frente de Alexis y luego los labios de Kate.

-¿Estudiando?

-Sí… tengo un examen mañana y Kate se ofreció a ayudarme… honestamente no pensaba que supieras sobre el tema…

-Bueno… en un tiempo estuve estudiando leyes… digamos que tengo algo de afinidad con el tema…

-¿Leyes?- intervino Rick.

-Tú sabes… mi madre era abogada… pero yo quería ser jueza…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza con melancolía…

-Sin embargo te convertiste en una excelente detective…- dijo Alexis y Kate se sonrojó.

-La mejor…- agregó Rick.

-Hablando de eso…- dijo Alexis- ¿cuál es el plan?

-¿El plan?- preguntó Rick.

-Sí… ¿qué harán? Quiero decir… supongo que luego de tanto tiempo de idas y vueltas, no vivirán separados en puntas opuestas del país, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, no…- dijo Rick.

-Yo le dije a tu padre que ahora lo único importante es que estemos juntos… que yo puedo dejar todo en New York si es necesario… porque claro, él no quiere tenerte lejos y lo entiendo…

-¿Tú serías capaz de dejar todo por él?- Alexis no podía creer lo que oía.

-Por supuesto…- dijo Kate y sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de Alexis.

-Pero… ¿y tu carrera?

-Puedo pedir el pase… no hay nada que no se pueda solucionar…

-Papá… ¿tú dejarás que haga eso?

-Honestamente, no creo tener mucha opción, Alexis…

-Bueno… hagamos algo… yo tengo posibilidad de estudiar en NYU, no les prometo nada… pero voy a analizarlo…

-Alexis… no es necesario… yo me he equivocado mucho antes… y ahora siento que les debo esta demostración de lo que ustedes, especialmente tu padre significan para mí…- dijo Kate algo emocionada.

-Yo… lo sé, Kate…- dijo Rick y la tomó entre sus brazos- lamento mucho haberte hecho sufrir este tiempo… tenía mucho miedo de que no estuvieses segura y volver a lastimarme… - dijo y besó su frente- dejemos que las cosas se vayan sucediendo con normalidad… supongo que volveremos un tiempo a New York, aunque fuera a dejar las cosas en orden…- dijo mirándola a los ojos de cerca- ¿está bien?

-Sí…- dijo Alexis, conmovida por las palabras de Kate y la situación- realmente, lamento que las cosas hayas costado tanto… pero puedo decir que cada minuto que pasa estoy más feliz por ustedes…- dijo y los abrazó con cariño.

-Hey…- exclamó Martha desde la puerta- ¿qué me estoy perdiendo?

-Les decía que estoy feliz por ellos y que ojalá las cosas no hubiesen sido tan complicadas…

-¿Me lo dices a mi?- dijo Martha con dramatismo- yo creo que fui quien más sufrió…

-Bueno… no discutamos por eso…- dijo Rick- ¿qué tal si las tres se ponen hermosas, más que de costumbre y salimos a cenar?

-¿No te parece que Kate se merece una cita a solas?- dijo Martha y alzó las cejas.

-Es una linda idea… pero descuida, habrá tiempo para eso… y la verdad es que tengo a Kate toda para mí ahora… y dormiré abrazado a ella, así que me gustaría compartir mi felicidad con ustedes que son mi familia…

-Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo Alexis- vamos a cambiarnos…- dijo y miró a Kate, que enseguida tomó las bolsas que había comprado y la siguió, luego de besar los labios de Rick.

-Hijo…- dijo Martha y Rick la miró con ternura- no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace verlos así…- dijo sonriendo emocionada.

-A mí también…- dijo él y la abrazó.

Alexis se puso un vestido sencillo rojo y Kate uno negro. Martha eligió sus mejores brillos y Rick un pantalón y saco deportivo. Salieron a cenar y en todo momento se mostraron alegres.

Brindaron por la felicidad de Kate en esa, su nueva familia y luego, aprovecharon que Martha y Alexis volvían para la casa y salieron a caminar bajo las estrellas.

-Es hermoso este lugar… creo que podría acostumbrarme a vivir aquí…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick con intención.

-Es un hermoso lugar, estoy de acuerdo… pero yo no pude acostumbrarme a vivir aquí…

-¿Ah no?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Supongo que mi cuerpo estaba aquí, pero mi cabeza y mi corazón seguían en New York…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Bueno, pero ahora es distinto…

-Lo es… es cierto…- dijo él y tomó sus manos- Dios mío Kate… a veces pienso que todo esto es un sueño… que me despertaré y me moriré de angustia por no tenerte…

-A mí me pasa parecido… - dijo y apoyó su cara en el pecho de él.

Rick la sostuvo un rato en sus brazos y luego la miró sonriente.

-¿Lista para volver renovada a New York mañana?

-Mientras sea contigo…- dijo ella y entrelazó sus dedos con él mientras seguían caminando.

Y mientras caminaban, Rick no pudo evitar pensar en que no quería separar a Kate de lo que para ella, también era su vida… aunque ella pareciera no importarle…

* * *

**La vuelta a New York está más cerca, veremos que pasa! Qué tal, sigue gustando?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Kate se desperezó y sonrió. Rick dormía a su lado, en su propio espacio con la cara hundida en la almohada. Habían hecho el amor la noche anterior, como tantas otras, pero él se había mostrado tan dulce, le había hablado al oído y Kate realmente se había sentido en el cielo mientras estaba en sus brazos.

Nada que no hubiese pasado antes, pero ella realmente lo había sentido especial…

Él pareció despertarse por el ruido que hacían los pensamientos de ella y con los ojos muy grandes la miró y sonrió.

-Buenos días…- le dijo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿es muy tarde?

-No… Alexis acaba de enviarme un mensaje, cree que le fue bien en el examen…

-¿A ti? ¿Por qué no me lo envió a mí?

-¿Estás celoso? Supongo que fue porque la ayudé a estudiar ayer…- dijo y alzó las cejas contenta.

-Bien… Dios… es increíble la capacidad que tienes para meterte a la gente en el bolsillo… creí que Alexis te daría más batalla…

-¿Creías o querías?- le preguntó divertida ella.

-Supongo que solo creía…

-¿Todavía estás molesto conmigo?- le preguntó casi con melancolía.

-Bueno… digamos que me cuesta olvidarme…

-Rick… yo… no sé qué decir… lo siento, de verdad…

-Ya está Kate… yo estoy aquí contigo… estamos juntos…

-Pero no puedes olvidarte lo que pasó… y siento que eso estará siempre entre nosotros…

-Escucha… tú me hiciste una propuesta estos días… me gustaría que la pienses bien… porque aunque no tenemos nada decidido, no me haría bien que te arrepintieses y seas infeliz…

-¿Te refieres a dejar todo para venir aquí?

-Sí… si estás insegura y tienes miedo, yo… puedo entenderlo…

-¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir… ¿qué pasaría si te digo que no quiero irme?

-No lo sé, Kate… seguramente encontraríamos la forma…

-Rick… yo te amo y quiero estar contigo, de eso no hay dudas… solo… tengo que ser sincera y pensar en dejar todo, me trae fantasmas… pero estoy intentando superarlos… quiero ser feliz… contigo…

-Lo sé… te juro que ahora confío en que es así…- dijo él y la besó con dulzura.

Durante un buen rato, se dedicaron a acariciarse, disfrutando uno del otro casi en silencio. Luego se levantaron, desayunaron brevemente y se prepararon para el viaje.

Alexis llegó justo a tiempo y les anunció que había aprobado el examen. Kate la abrazó feliz y la chica le agradeció su ayuda.

-De verdad, gracias, Kate…- le dijo con emoción- me hicieron un par de preguntas muy parecidas a las que me hiciste tú…

-Me alegra por ti, Alexis…- dijo Kate.

-Estaba pensando… el otro día hablé con Maggie… ¿recuerdas papá?

-Sí, por supuesto… Maggie…

-Ella, hace tiempo que me insiste en que la visite allá en New York y… pensé en pasar por ahí el fin de semana que viene a saludarla y… así podremos hacer algo los tres… digo, si todavía están allí y no están ocupados…

-Me gusta la idea- dijo Rick y Kate asintió.

-Bien…- dijo Alexis- que tengan buen viaje…- dijo y abrazó a su padre.

-Gracias…- dijo Rick y sonrió, besando su frente.

-Y no discutan… me gusta verlos así, juntos y felices…- dijo Alexis y abrazó a Kate.

-Gracias Alexis…- dijo Kate y acarició su cara- gracias por darme una oportunidad…

-Ninguna oportunidad… las cosas están aclaradas, mi padre está feliz, tú estás feliz, entonces, yo también…- dijo y sonrió.

Rick tomó los bolsos, entrelazó los dedos con Kate y ambos salieron hacia el aeropuerto.

En el taxi, Rick la miró y sonrió.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-Nada… me gusta tenerte a mi lado…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

El viaje no se les hizo tan largo, entre caricias y un libro que ambos comenzaron a leer juntos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a New York fueron a la casa de Kate y ella se comunicó con Ryan y Espo para saber si había pasado algo importante esos días…

Por suerte, todo estaba en orden y Kate se despidió con la promesa que volvería al día siguiente.

Comieron temprano y se fueron a dormir.

Al otro día, cuando Rick se despertó, se asombró de no verla a su lado. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio una nota al lado de un rico café caliente, a su lado, en la mesa de noche.

_"Amor: siento no haber estado ahí para despertarnos juntos. Nos vemos luego, tengo trabajo que hacer."_

Rick sonrió y se estiró para buscar la taza.

* * *

Cuando Kate entró a la morgue, estaba algo inquieta y Lanie achicó los ojos.

-Pero miren quién llegó… la viajera… ¿todo bien en San Francisco?

-Increíble…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Estuve allá y todo es increíble… pero también me descubrí extrañando todo esto… y tengo miedo… no es que no quiera irme… pero me cuesta dejar todo lo mío…

-Kate... tienes que calmarte y pensar un poco… yo sé que es una decisión difícil… pero ¿acaso es la única posibilidad que hay?

-No lo sé… pero no quiero estar pidiéndole cosas a Rick… no me parece justo…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ya lo hice sufrir suficiente, Lanie… y no quiero que decida entre Alexis y yo…

-¿Es eso o tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De que no te elija, Kate…- dijo Lanie y alzó las cejas.

-Quizás un poco…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y un Castle sonriente las alcanzó.

-Hey… Castle…- dijo Lanie y sonrió.

-Lanie…- dijo Rick y le guiñó el ojo- te me escapaste esta mañana…- dijo y abrazó a Kate, que sonrió y besó suavemente sus labios.

Lanie los observó sonriente y ellos, al darse cuenta de que los miraba, se separaron un poco incómodos.

-Creo que deberé acostumbrarme a verlos así…-dijo y sonrió.

Kate la miró con intención y Lanie captó el mensaje.

-Bien… amiga…- dijo y le extendió una carpeta- aquí está todo… Javi me pidió que te pusiera al tanto y lo mejor es entregarte el informe de la autopsia.

-Gracias Lanie…- dijo y sonrió.

-Cuando salieron de la morgue, Rick se acercó un poco y ella lo miró.

-¿Se enfrió mucho el café?

-Debo haberme despertado ni bien te fuiste…- subieron al ascensor y él acarició distraídamente su mano- estaba a la temperatura justa.

-Bien… que suerte…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… muy bien… ¿por qué?

-No lo sé… estás distante… ¿hice algo malo?

-No… es solo que… tú sabes… no quiero mezclar las cosas aquí…- dijo y sonrió.

-Muy bien… ¿hacemos algo esta noche?

-Además de…- dijo y se acercó a su oído- ¿esposarte a mi cama y cumplir con todas mis fantasías?- le dijo y él tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-No, no… con eso me alcanza…- dijo y salieron del ascensor, justo cuando Rick había comenzado a sentirse sin aire.

Kate sonrió y confió una vez en su buena suerte. Estar con Rick era un regalo del destino. Conservar su trabajo y su vida en New York podrían ser también un hermoso regalo si las cosas se acomodaban un poco…

* * *

**Existirá la posibilidad de que las cosas se acomoden? Veremos!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Durante un par de días, Kate se enfocó en asimilar su nueva historia con Rick e intentar reacomodarse, pero al llegar el fin de semana, no tuvo opción que hablar de todo eso con él.

Habían ido al cine y Rick se había comunicado con Alexis que había llegado hacía un rato y estaría pasando la noche en lo de su amiga.

-Kate…- si algo quería hacer él era comprenderla- te juro que estos días han sido felices para mi, pero tengo que admitir que también han sido de mucha reflexión…

-Entiendo- dijo ella, sin mucho ánimo para indagar.

-Me alegra que lo hagas… realmente quiero hablar de esto y sin embargo, siento que nunca es el mejor momento…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y suspiró- ¿por qué no esperamos a llegar a casa y así hablaremos más tranquilos?

-Bien… me parece buena idea…

Caminaron abrazados hasta que se subieron al auto de ella. No hablaron mucho y Kate se sorprendió de recibir una llamada de Alexis justo cuando entraba a su casa con Rick.

-¿Alexis?- dijo sorprendida y alegre.

-Sí, Kate… ¿cómo estás? Espero que no estés ocupada…

-No, solo entraba a casa con tu papá… fuimos al cine ¿querías hablar con él?

-No, de hecho quería hablar contigo…

-Dime…

-No… prefiero que sea personalmente… nosotras dos…- dijo Alexis algo inquieta.

-Bien… ¿cuándo?

-¿Desayunamos juntas mañana?

-Por supuesto… dime donde… bien… cuídate… adiós…- terminó la conversación Kate y miró a Rick que la observaba impaciente.

-¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó finalmente.

-No… solo quiere encontrarse conmigo para hablar…

-Pero… ¿acaso la escuchaste preocupada? ¿Tendrá algún problema?

-No creo… quizá son cosas que prefiere hablar con otra mujer…- dijo Kate y lo abrazó con ternura.

Se sentaron abrazados en el sillón y ella lo miró esperando que comenzara a hablar.

-Kate… yo sé que esto es difícil… y que me has dicho que tienes la expectativa de poder quedarte… pero… creo que llegó el punto en que deberíamos pensar en tomar una decisión…

-Sí…- dijo ella y suspiró- tenemos que hacerlo… creo que hasta ahora tuve la ilusión de que nada había cambiado… pero ver lo felices que son tu madre y tu hija allá en San Francisco me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito tomar esta decisión…- dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Kate…- dijo él con temor- ¿pudiste pensarlo bien?

-Creo que nunca será suficiente, pero tengo algo en claro y es que, de tomar una decisión, siempre habría algo que terminaría perdiendo…- dijo con tristeza.

-Es cierto… y créeme que odio hacerte pasar por esto…

-Bueno, creo que en parte yo me busqué todo esto, no dándote la oportunidad antes de estar juntos, así no te habrías mudado y todo sería más fácil…

-Kate…- dijo él y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-No, no… Rick… está bien…- dijo y lo miró a los ojos- tú sabes que el trabajo siempre ha sido mi vida… que ha sido mi motor para seguir adelante… que fue mi forma de aferrarme a la vida…

-Kate, por favor…- dijo él, temiendo lo peor.

-Pero ahora… ese motor, ese componente necesario para poder seguir respirando, eres tú, Rick…- dijo ella y se quebró, emocionada y triste a la vez.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, me voy contigo a San Francisco…- le dijo ella y él abrió la boca, si bien ella ya le había dicho que se iría con él, su actitud de esos días lo había hecho dudar.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, Rick… en serio… te juro que me cuesta dejar atrás todo esto… pero desde que volví a verte hace un tiempo, me prometí no volver a perderte, creo que ya perdimos demasiado tiempo…- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te amo, Kate… más que a mi vida… te extrañé tanto durante este tiempo y lo negué, pensando que tú no sentías lo mismo por mi…

-Fue un momento muy complicado el que yo pasé… y no sé si vale la pena arrepentirme por lo que pudo haber sido… lo importante es que el destino nos puso aquí y las cartas fueron barajadas otra vez…

-Y volvemos a jugar juntos…- dijo él con emoción.

-Te amo, Rick… y me hace muy feliz estar contigo…- le dijo y se perdió en sus brazos.

El tiempo dejó de importarles, no supieron en qué momento se trasladaron a la habitación, pero durmieron abrazados y cada tanto, alguno de los dos se despertaba y sonreía feliz de que las cosas pudieran encaminarse, por fin…

* * *

Cuando el celular de Rick sonó a la mañana siguiente, él se despertó sobresaltado y se dio cuenta de que Kate no estaba a su lado.

-Hey, Alexis…- dijo con voz adormilada.

-Papá…- dijo Alexis- perdón por molestarte… ¿estabas durmiendo?

-En realidad me negaba a levantarme…

-Quería preguntarte por Kate… ¿está ahí contigo?

-No… - Rick se levantó y caminó por la casa buscándola- debe haber salido a encontrarse contigo…

-Bien… debe estar por llegar…- dijo Alexis y sonrió.

-¿Todo bien entre ustedes?- le preguntó Rick.

-Sí… por supuesto… no te asustes, solo quiero hablar con ella…

-Alexis… Kate y yo estuvimos hablando… y quería decirte que… finalmente, ella se mudará con nosotros a San Francisco…

-Me parece bien… siempre y cuando esté decidida…- dijo Alexis.

-Bueno… creo que le dolerá dejar todo lo que tiene aquí, su carrera, su trabajo, sus amigos, incluso su padre…

-Sin embargo dejará todo eso para seguirte… tengo que reconocer que no la creí capaz de algo así…

-Yo en el fondo tenía esperanzas, pero lo veía difícil…

-Ah… aquí está…- dijo y le hizo señas a Kate que entraba.

-Bien… envíale un beso de mi parte y dile que ya la extraño…- dijo Rick y escuchó la voz de Kate saludando a Alexis.

-Mi padre te envía un beso y dice que ya te extraña…- dijo Alexis sonriente al ver la cara de placidez de Kate.

-Pásamelo…- le dijo y la chica le entregó el teléfono- buenos días amor…- dijo y Alexis sonrió.

-Buenos días hermosa…- dijo él y suspiró.

-Te vi durmiendo tan plácidamente que no quise despertarte… lo siento… te debo un beso de despedida…

-Mientras me des el de bienvenida cuando llegues…- jugó Rick.

-Por supuesto que sí… te amo… nos vemos luego…

-Kate…- dijo él justo antes de que ella cortara la comunicación- no confabulen en mi contra, ¿sí?

Kate dejó escapar una carcajada y Alexis la miró sin comprender.

-No te preocupes… nos vemos…- dijo Kate y cortó.

Le devolvió el teléfono a Alexis y achicó los ojos como si tratase de descifrarla.

-Papá me dijo que te mudarías a San Francisco…- dijo Alexis y Kate sonrió.

-¿Ya te lo dijo?- le preguntó algo incómoda.

-Bueno… está feliz… fue una demostración de amor muy importante…- dijo la chica.

-Es lo que siento y por primera vez… estoy siguiendo mi corazón…

-Me alegra…- dijo Alexis con sinceridad- ¿aún cuando podría no funcionar?

-Uno nunca puede estar seguro de eso ¿no crees?

-Bueno… es cierto…

-Bien… ¿de qué querías hablarme?

Alexis la miró un momento, sopesando sus intenciones y tratando de decidir si era el mejor momento para hablar con ella…

* * *

**Las cosas parecen acomodarse, pero Kate tuvo que tomar una decisión... veremos que quiere Alexis y como resulta todo! Gracias! ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Alexis bajó la vista un momento y Kate la miró analítica.

-¿Qué sucede Alexis?

-Bueno, nada… el hecho es que no sé por dónde comenzar… esto es embarazoso…

-¿Por qué?- Kate no comprendía nada.

-Kate… cuando mi padre volvió a San Francisco luego de reencontrarse contigo, yo no lo tomé muy bien… pensé que él volvería a sufrir, pensé que quizás estaba albergando ilusiones por algo que no prosperaría, como la relación que ustedes tenían antes…

-Alexis… creo que ya aclaramos todo esto…

-No… bueno… yo… tuve una discusión con él y le dije que tendría que elegir… que yo no tenía intenciones de volver a New York y que si él quería estar contigo, entonces tendríamos que vivir separados…

-Bueno… teniendo en cuenta cómo se dieron las cosas y el hecho de que se hayan tenido que mudar por mi causa… creo que te comprendo…

-Pero el otro día hablamos y me di cuenta de mi error, Kate… las cosas han cambiado, tú has cambiado… y no me parece justo seguir torturándolos…

-Alexis, yo entiendo… pero ya hablamos de esto… me alegra que veas el cambio, porque realmente existe y te agradezco la sinceridad…

-Kate… yo quiero preguntarte, ¿realmente quieres mudarte a San Francisco?

-Tú sabes que tengo mi vida aquí… pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con tu padre… así sea en China…

-Bien… porque además de visitar a mi amiga… vine a hacer los trámites para inscribirme en la NYU…

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchas… te pido disculpas… realmente no hace falta que dejes todo para irte allá con él… lamento no haberlo dicho antes, pero me sentía avergonzada…

-Escucha… Alexis… ¿estás segura de lo que dices?

-Por supuesto…

-¿Acaso no es esto una renuncia por tu padre?

-No, te juro que no… incluso estuve hablando con la abuela… ella tiene su estudio allá, pero está atenta… tiene una amiga a la que le gustaría encargarse de todo en San Francisco y ella planea una base aquí… tú sabes que aquí todo es más fácil…

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Estaríamos todos aquí, como en los viejos tiempos…- dijo Alexis y sonrió.

Kate le tomó la mano con lágrimas en los ojos y dejó que las emociones siguieran su curso. Alexis la miró con algo de culpa.

-No tienes idea de lo difícil que era para mí pensar en dejar todo esto… esta gente en la comisaría, ellos son mi familia… yo he crecido, he madurado allí…

-Kate… ahora debes enfocarte en ser feliz y hacer feliz a mi padre…

Kate se levantó de la silla y se fundió en un abrazo con Alexis. A menudo le resultaba embarazoso que alguien la viera llorar, pero Alexis era buena… Rick estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con ella… a pesar de cómo había reaccionado, de haber callado hasta último momento… Alexis había hecho lo correcto…

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, y luego de que intercambiaran anécdotas y Alexis la pusiera al tanto de lo que estudiaría, Kate fue a trabajar.

Como era de esperarse, no pudo concentrarse y se encontró solicitando permiso para volver a su casa.

* * *

Encontró a Rick sentado en el sillón, escribiendo en su computadora.

-Hey hermosa…- le dijo él y sonrió con calidez.

-Hey…- dijo ella y luego de dejar su abrigo, se acercó a él con expresión rara, como si se debatiera entre contarle o no algo.

-¿Cómo te fue con Alexis?

-Bueno… charlamos un buen rato… todo está bien…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo él- me alegra… realmente pensé que le ocurría algo…

-No te preocupes…

-¿No fuiste a trabajar? Te esperaba más tarde…

-No, bueno… en realidad me pedí el día… estaba dispersa y no podía concentrarme… a veces es mejor tomar un descanso…- dijo y se sentó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Qué bueno que lo hayas aprendido…- dijo él y besó su cabello con ternura.

-Rick…- dijo e hizo una pausa dramática para captar su atención.

-¿Sí?- dijo él y la miró.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y guardó su trabajo, para luego dejar la computadora sobre la mesita.

Así como estaban, uno al lado del otro en el sillón, Kate lo miró con seriedad y dudó un poco, eligiendo las mejores palabras.

-Escucha… estuve pensando… y realmente, no quiero irme a San Francisco… siento que aquí hay más posibilidades…

-Kate…- comenzó él. Sentía que un enorme piano se había caído sobre su pecho.

-El tema aquí es que yo siento que a la larga me arrepentiría… San Francisco es una hermosa cuidad… yo no digo que no tengas posibilidades… pero viví toda mi vida aquí… y…

-Kate… no sé qué decirte… realmente pensé que estabas dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio… digamos que esto cambia las cosas…- dijo con pesar- pero no te preocupes… lo arreglaremos… algo se nos ocurrirá…

-¿Tú te quedarías aquí conmigo?

-Sí, claro que sí, yo te amo, Kate… aunque eso signifique que tendré que viajar cada tanto para ver a mi familia…

-Te amo…- dijo ella y sonrió- gracias por entenderme…- estiró los brazos y lo tomó entre ellos, mordiéndose el labio ante la muestra de amor que había recibido.

-Yo también te amo…- dijo él y la apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Pero no hará falta que viajes…- dijo ella y él la miró sin comprender.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que aguantaré mucho tiempo sin ver a mi hija?

-Bueno… ella estará estudiando aquí… y tu madre abrirá su estudio "Made in New York", como siempre quiso…- dijo Kate y sonrió ante el desconcierto de él.

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo sin poder creerlo.

-Por supuesto… hoy tuve una larga charla con tu hija… Dios… la has criado bien, Rick… deberías estar orgulloso…

-Lo estoy…

-Me alegra… Alexis me contó la discusión que tuvieron cuando volviste luego de encontrarnos…

-Sí… allí fue cuando me dijo que quería quedarse…

-Y que deberías elegir entre nosotras… lo hizo porque pensó que lo nuestro no prosperaría…

-¿Entonces?

-Luego de la charla del otro día… se dio cuenta de que lo nuestro iba en serio y cuando se enteró que yo renunciaría a todo por ti, quiso que habláramos para contarme que ha decidido vivir aquí…

-No puedo creerlo…

-Así fue…- dijo Kate y sonrió- ahora falta saber si tú estás dispuesto a volver a instalarte aquí… porque aquí- dijo y levantó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho en el lugar del corazón- ya estás instalado hace mucho…

-Oh, Dios… New York… espero que no me hayas extrañado mucho…

-La ciudad no sé… yo sí…- dijo ella y lo abrazó.

-¿Estás segura de que no tienes que volver al trabajo?- le preguntó él, inclinándose sobre ella con los ojos cargados de deseo.

-Segurísima…- dijo ella y lo recibió en sus brazos, por primera vez en su vida, distendida y sintiendo que ahora sí, las cosas serían para siempre…

* * *

**Bien, no creo que falte mucho para que esta historia se termine... me pesa terminarla, pero no quiero complicarla más... espero que les haya gustado. Supongo que habrá un epílogo.**


End file.
